Love and War
by JordanQ
Summary: Al and Alice are getting married, Lily moved in with Lorcan, Vic is pregnant and hormonal, Dom is still denying her love for Lysander, Amy has a secret admirer who sends her roses, Louis don't want to fall in love, there is something going on between Roxy and Damien and I want to kill James Sirius Potter
1. Chapter 1: Me

**A/n: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

**Summery:James Potter is an arrogant, lazy but famous Quidditch player skips Radio interview due to his player behavior and Ciara Jordan, the WWN radio host takes the revenge for ruining her first big interview by embarassing him in front of whole Wizardry world and hence starting the War of insult and revenge.**

**I finally found a beta for this story and I really want to thank ****MrsBates93** for the help.** Thank you, you are really awesome.**

**So, here it comes...**

"Good morning, all you crazy kick ass Wizards. It's Monday, August thirty-first, eight o'clock on the dot. You're listening to the Witching hour, straight from Hogsmeade, Great Britain. I'm Ciara Jordan. Sitting beside me, on this fine morning is my gorgeous co-host Shawn Holmes." I boomed out loud on the microphone wishing the whole Wizarding World a very good morning, when all I really wanted to do was collapse on my bed.

"Really Ciara, gorgeous? I don't think any guy will appreciate this word," Shawn said as if he was hurt by my compliment.

"Oh! Don't feel bad. Ok, my dashing co-host Holmes," I corrected myself laughing and joking with him.

My name is Ciara Jordan.

Daughter of Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet.

The love story of my mum and dad is simple. They were best friends who turned into lovers. My mum and dad were in the same group of friends at school; my dad had a big crush on Angelina Johnson who is now a Weasley, who was best friends with my mum. My mum was closer to Fred and George Weasley than my dad, even Oliver Wood was friends with her. After the war, they lost their close friend Fred, Merlin bless his soul, and they got close and eventually married. After few years, BAM, I popped out after a few complications. Actually my mum had a miscarriage before I was born and my dad was frightened so it took a lot of persuasion from mum, and then I came along.

I graduated from Hogwarts last year and have been working my ass off to save some money for my internship. I was training to become a healer and the two fucking years of training required quite a steep fee, which I didn't want my parents to pay. So, here I am depriving myself from some much needed sleep and joking around at this early hour when I just wanted to go to bed.

"Well guys, let's start with some news which I know you are all waiting for and I guess like always we are going to start with my favourite topic – Quidditch matches," I said with more enthusiasm.

Quidditch, by Merlin's grace, was a gift to us wizards and witches from heaven. Unlike my dad who didn't play when he was at Hogwarts, I played for Gryffindor as a chaser from my fifth year onwards and have a very vast knowledge of the game.

I know what you are thinking, why the hell am I not working for the Department of Sports at the Ministry of Magic? Well, the truth is I wanted to become a healer since my fourth year when my best friend Lily got injured. After receiving some broken ribs and bones in a bad match between Gryffindor and Slytherin she was sent to Madam Pomfrey. I was fascinated by the way she worked on her; ok I don't have a bad word to say about Pomfrey, and I decided then and there that I wanted to save and heal people.

"Well Shawn, I heard the Harpies kicked Chudley Cannons asses by 350-40. No surprise that the star of the game, Mary Jones scored eighty goals, maintaining the legacy of the Jones' family."

"Yeah I saw the match on the TV and let me tell you, that girl plays an awesome game, what with her being totally hot and the no. 3 contender in the top five most sexiest girl of the Wizarding world in my opinion," he said almost drooling imagining her.

Yuck.

"Yeah, that girl certainly has potential and will keep rising. Moving on, Pride of Portree is going to clash with Apple Arrows next week and this game will decide who is going to be at 3rd position of the 215th British-Irish Quidditch cup, which I tell you is already won by the one and only Puddlemere United."

"Your right C. Puddlemere United have won the cup for the second year and the credit has to go to its outstanding team," Holmes said fawningly. I knew he was a big fan of them. Hell I had been supporting them since I was born, what with it being my dad's favourite team.

"Well, when you have got Wood as keeper and Potter as chaser, they just become unstoppable. Damien Wood blocked fifteen goals in the final and only missed six, beating the hell out of Wasps, that boy is going on the same road as his father who I tell you is now the Manager of the team and co-owner," I said, telling the listeners about the Wood family.

"And you can't forget the big hotshot and the best looking awarded player himself, Mr James Potter. Potter has been playing for the team for almost four years now and since then the team has been scoring more in each game. He is like a tornado that breaks through every team's defence and scores without fail. He is the best chaser the team have had since Waddock."

"Well, you are in luck Shawn because tomorrow we are going to share this show with none other than James Potter. So guys keep listening to the show and don't forget to turn on the radio at the same time if you want to know the inside news of James Potter's life and you are all invited to call in and ask questions as he will be answering the first ten callers. Now it's time for some music. But first, here comes the famous song from the muggle singer Taylor Swift who has become a rising star in our world too. This is Enchanted from her album Speak Now." I closed the Quidditch section with the song and worked for four more hours to complete my shift.

I gathered my bag from the studio and yelled to Shelly, the manager's secretary about tomorrow's show before leaving the office.

"Hey, Ciara!" I heard Shawn calling me from behind. I groaned, this was his daily routine. He asked me out every day without fail and I had to turn him down each time. The big problem is that he just didn't get the hint that I wasn't fucking interested in him. I didn't want to scare him off by yelling otherwise I would become the scary psycho in the office.

"I was thinking maybe…" I cut him off before he could ask me out again.

"Sorry, Holmes I don't have much time. I've got to go, see you tomorrow." I waved and left him standing there.

I decided to walk to the Three Broomsticks to meet Lily.

I waved at Rosaria, the new owner of the pub and went to my regular table; as usual my best friend was late.

"Sorry, I'm late. It's all Lorcan's fault," she said panting, shoving her hair back before standing up straight and sliding into the chair beside me.

Lily Potter was my best friend. She was the only daughter of the famous Chosen one, Harry Potter and Harpy Queen, Ginny Potter nee Weasley. We were together from our first year and got to know each other on the train. So I know what you are thinking, I became familiar with her family early on. Well no, I didn't. Her family scared me off by its size and I was never able to meet her whole family until my fourth year. Hell I've never even met her elder brother James officially yet. He was a senior, when I was in the fourth year he was doing his NEWTs and being an idiot at that time didn't give me much attention. Well you could say that I was shy. My dad told me that they were a crazy bunch but when I went to the Weasleys annual family get together at the start of my fifth year, I came to know that they were indeed crazy and I loved them.

Lily was currently dating Lorcan Scamander, who is the best friend of her brother Al, Albus Potter and had recently moved in with him. Let me tell you, it was one of the most hilarious moments of my life when Lorcan asked Harry if his daughter could move in with him. Harry scared the shit out of him but his princess' puppy dog eyes made him agree.

"It's always his fault, when I know you are the one who is always ready for a quickie," I said smirking and she blushed.

"Well, when you have a hot boyfriend you just can't get enough, so what can I say," she said, blushing a deep red, classic Weasley genes.

"Manly parts, seriously? In what century are you living in babes?" I asked smirking at her and she slapped me on the arm. We ordered and when it finally arrived began to eat.

"I heard you are hosting the show tomorrow when my prat of a brother is on," she said, her eyes alight with curiousity.

"Yes, I'm so excited. I thought I wasn't going to get it but I did. So tomorrow I will be interviewing the famous James bloody Potter," I said, finishing my mouthful of food to do a happy dance in my seat.

"Good luck. I knew you would get it, you are good. I just hope my brother comes on time, I haven't seen him for two whole months and mum is worried about him," she said sadly.

"Tell Ginny not to worry about him, and tell your brother to come tomorrow on time. Otherwise I am going to kick his hot ass in front of the whole Wizarding world," I said seriously. I didn't want anyone to destroy my perfect tomorrow and if he did, he would be on the receiving end from me.

"Hot urgh," she said, wrinkling her face and we both laughed. This was our usual lunch spot. We were waiting for the next three months when my late night shift was going to change so I would just be doing the evening shows.

We talked before I apparated home and changed into a pair of comfortable black pants and a t-shirt before pulling on my healer robe and looked in the mirror.

My untameable hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I had dark brown with tints of red which I had inherited from my grandma, not like Lily whose hair was just like her mothers' auburn, with big sea green eyes. I am 5'7'', with my father's genes and fair skin I'm not dark or brown like my parents and I was slightly curvier but I didn't look better for it. Any fashion sense I had was down to Lily and Dom, her cousin who was a famous fashion designer and loved me a like sister. She was the big sis I never had. It was due to my hair colour that I never went to any big Weasley party because every time I was with them, people always thought I was a Weasley and would ask, "Which Weasley are you?" As much as I loved them, I didn't want to be asked that. I wanted them to call me Jordan which they never believed because I was fair.

Assholes.

Charles Bonham was the best healer in St. Mungos. He was the great grandson of Mungo who established the hospital and he was the owner of all the branches. I was lucky enough to be an intern working under him. It took all O's in my NEWTs and one year training from madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts to get me the position. He hadn't trained anyone for thirty-five years and the one he had trained was now the head healer in France. He was strict but the man knew his work. It took a lot to work under him but in the end you would become one of the best.

I was learning about muggle technology. He was trying to teach me all about muggle treatments and I had read so many books about the muggle surgeons and doctors that I was fascinated by their ways. It was just amazing how muggles worked without magic and potions. I had requested for an afternoon shift due to airing the show tomorrow morning and my luck was in as my teacher would be away tomorrow. So I was given the choice to choose any shift and I jumped at the opportunity.

I fell into bed at eleven o'clock that night and prayed to god that everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

**A/n: what do you think? Is the story any good.**

**Tell me your views, I will appreciate the reviews and will motivate me to progress on. Feel free to ask anything you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Its his fault

**A/n: here is another chapter for you guys, hope you like it. This story is now edited by my beta MrsBates93.**

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing noisily at four o'clock in the morning. It was at this time when I regretted taking the job at the station. I quickly had a shower then dressed in my skinny jeans and lavender coloured top. My mobile rang and I quickly answered seeing it was Amy.

"I'm leaving the house right now, Amy," I told her.

"I know that, C. I was just calling to remind you that today is the interview with James Potter," Amy said. As if I could forget, it was the interview that kept me up most of the night. James Potter had been all over the news since joining Puddlemere United. It was no secret that he was the new Quidditch hero of our world and people wanted answers about the rumours that were spread about his life. I wasn't sure why he agreed to have an interview on our morning show. I mean he could talk to any of the news channels but he chose ours, on the start of the new term at Hogwarts, and that was huge.

"I know, Amy, which is why I'm on my way so early," I say as I walk out of my front door, locking it behind me. After graduation, I had left home because I wanted to be independent. I wanted to have the freedom of being an adult who could take care of herself. Lily and I had made the decision of living together in a flat which was affordable if we both shared the rent. But she had recently moved out due to that Scamander asshole and I had no other choice. I couldn't just ask Louis or Hugo to come and live with me, I mean they were working fine together and didn't want to take the wrath of Natalie Finnegan, my other friend. She and Hugo had been dating for two years and things had been going smoothly. Ron had been shocked when his son had told him that he was dating Seamus and Lavender's daughter.

"Alright C, see you when you get here," Amy said before hanging up.

I needed to make a quick stop at my favourite diner. I swore they served the best coffee in all of London. When I quickly apparated near the area as it was a muggle café and entered, wearing my baseball cap pulling my hair through the opening. I loved my job and the Wizarding world but hated that we looked so different from the muggles. I always wore something like this cap to blend in with them. I looked at myself in the mirror and figured that no one would notice anything out of the ordinary. Then I rushed to go inside before Amy could call me again. I walked in and was greeted by the owner who knew what time I came in like clockwork.

"Hey, C."

"Hey Em, how are you this morning?" I asked him as I walked up to the bar. He smiled at me and already started making my coffee even before I asked for it. I drank quickly and apparated to my office.

If I could describe today's work in one word, it would be chaos. Everyone was moving here and there finalizing all the necessities to make this show a success. I went to the reception and tapped Shelly on the shoulder; she was so busy on the phone.

"Don't work so hard, everything is going to be fine," I reassured her.

"C, you need to be at the studio in twenty-five minutes to start the show," she told me. I waved my hands telling her I already knew.

"I'm good. Why you are in such a jovial mood? It seems like in a few minutes you are going to scream like a banshee," I joked but stopped when I saw her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, getting nervous at seeing her expression.

"Everything is ready, it's just I can't seem to get hold of Mr Potter." She said, her voice no more than a whisper.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and she looked at me, silently telling me to keep my voice down. "Where the hell is that guy, that you can't get in touch with him?" I asked, becoming anxious now, if he didn't come then it was going to a big case and the reputation of our station could go down.

"I really don't know, I've been trying for two hours," she replied and I took out my phone and called Albus.

"Hey, Al," I said when he someone answered.

"Hey, C, it's Scor. Al is in shower," he replied.

"It's an emergency. Tell him to call his big-headed brother. Today is the big interview and we can't get hold of him at all," I told him seriously and I thought he understood my pain, so he gave the phone to Albus.

"Hey, C."

"Al, call your brother right now and tell him to get his ass in the office otherwise believe me when I say I am going to beat the shit out of him when I get hold of him," I literally shouted at him.

"Don't worry, I'll call him now," he said before ending the call. I called Lily, hell even Ginny but they didn't know where he was either.

"C, we have to be on the air in five minutes," Shelly said and I took off to the studio. I had no idea what I was going to do if he didn't come. James Potter was going to pray that he had never asked for this interview.

"Good morning, guys and the best of luck to all those people who are going to start their first day at work and a safe journey to all the students who are starting school. I am your host Ciara Jordan and you are listening to the Witching hour at WWN." I said as Shawn just sat and watched me, not able to say anything.

"Guys, yesterday I told you that today we were going to invite none other than the famous James Potter of Puddlemere United for an interview. He is twenty-two, single, the son of the famous chosen one himself, Harry Potter and the most famous journalist of our time, Ginny Potter." I explained all about him trying to hold on as much as I could but Shelly shook her head when I looked towards her, there was no news on the whereabouts of the idiot.

"Well guys, I know you've been waiting for quite some time but I'm sorry to say that it seems Mr Potter hasn't been able to make it. Our assistant has been trying for two hours to contact him but our famous friend doesn't seem to be ready to show his face. It is very disrespectful, you know that yesterday we confirmed about the show and today unfortunately there won't be a show. Even his manager hasn't been in contact with us. Knowing his reputation, I think he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover," I said faking enthusiasm, ready to play the music but Shelly shook her head to stop me as Nicholas, our manager came and gave me the green light. Shawn took off not wanting to have any part in this and I wasn't going to stop now.

"Well, I guess you all have heard the rumours about him, his relationship and his working style and no one has been able to say anything. But I think it isn't good of him to make you all wait like this. He should respect his fans because without all of you he would be nothing."

"Success comes with pride and arrogance and this ego of his makes one think that he is above all. So let me ask you something, is a player good enough when he doesn't give a shit about you when you all worship the ground he walks upon? A person only becomes famous by his fans and if he doesn't appreciate them then these fans have the power to bring him down. So call me if you want to tell me your thoughts about him or to ask him something. But first let's hear 'Potion in the Cauldron' from the Weird Sisters before we start the calling session." I took my headphones off.

"You know that this is a big mistake you are making and he could sue you right?" Nicholas said. I nodded

"I don't have much money and my salary is low so he won't be getting that much from me," I said, winking at him and he laughed knowing I was not going to stop now.

I could remember my first show like it was yesterday.

_I __had __joined as an assistant __to__ Amelia; she was the assistant producer for the show and __had been__ promoted to producer. She was in Ravenclaw in the year above me and we became best friends since my first year but she __had__ transferred to France after __her __fifth__ year and this company was __owned by __her uncle__.__She__ was working hard as she __would have__ to lead it someday. She trusted me and gave me the job. I was paid well and the salary was enough to pay for __my __internship and half __of the __rent. We had __ten__ minutes __before we went on__ air and Grace, our host was throwing __a tantrum__._

_"Damn it Shelly. Knock for once!" Amy yelled._

_"I'm sorry__,__ Amy, but I think you should know Grace refuses to go on __air__," Shelly said and Amy practically lost it._

_"What the hell do you mean that damn brat refuses to go on __air?__T__he show starts in __fifteen__ minutes__!__"_

_"I know, but she said something about not being able to work in these conditions."_

_"Ugh!" Amy growled then stormed out of the room with Shelly and me close behind her. Amy walked up to Grace's room door and began to bang on it repeatedly._

_"Grace, open this damn door. NOW!" Amy yelled and I looked at Shelly as we both shared the same scared look._

_"Amy __you can __shout __as much as __you want, but I'm not going out there. No one appreciates me here and I'm going to make your dumb ass's regret it!" Grace yelled back and Amy kicked the door this time. "I swear __to God,__ Grace if you don't open this door and get out here I will kick your ass!" Amy __shouted__. This time the drama queen didn't respond but the door didn't open either. Amy banged on the door again and I tried to get her attention._

_"Amy__,__ stop before they have to call security."_

_"This is my job on the line. I waited three years to finally be able to produce my own show and now that I am __here doing it__ she wants to pull this shit!" Amy yelled and I flinched._

_"Amy__,__ I can do it by myself," Shawn said and Amy shook her head. "No__,__ you can't do it without a co-host," Amy told him __before kicking__ the door __again__._

_Amy then looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that look and I shook my head. "__C__, please, you already know what is being discussed today, and you know your s__tuff__. Please one day, just one day," Amy begged and I shook my head again._

_"Amy__,__ I'll lose my nerve__.__ I mean what the hell would I say?" I __asked__ her. Amy took a deep breath. "Just comment like you did in school, and then state your opinion on what the topic is."_

_"Amy__,__ that was school, this is __the __whole Wizard__ing__ world, and I __just __can't."_

_"__C,__ please, I will never ask you for anything else I swear. You would be saving my ass right now, please," she begged. I looked at my best friend and couldn't __say no to her again__. "Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked and she jumped up and down. I entered the studio and sat with Shawn. He gave me a smile which came __out__ as __a__ grimace and told me to relax. We were going to fuck it._

_"Good Morning!" I and Shawn said at the same time. "Guys, this beautiful woman next to me is Ciara and she will be filling in for Grace today. Ciara__,__ it's great to have a fresh voice around here. Nervous?" he asked me and I smiled._

_"Yes__,__I am actually__."_

_"I'll take it easy on you then," he said and then laughed as if he __had __told a joke. We started off with reading the teleprompter and I tried to stay focused and not become too nervous. When __we broke__ for the first song, I looked __at__ Amy._

_"Amy, how am I doing?" I asked knowing I was very nervous and __whether it was__ show__ing__ o__ver__ the radio in my voice__._

_"You are doing great, next is the calling session__,__ just say what you think I know you are good with replying__,__" she encouraged me and smiled. When it was time to talk opinions I started to get nervous, afraid of what people would think about what I had to say. __The others__ held __their __thumbs up telling me to relax._

_"Hey__,__ Shawn __and__ Ciara, I__'m__ Mandy from London__.__ I wanted to ask __w__hat's your opinion on muggle music which is becoming famous in our world__? I noticed that__ you just played a muggle song __a few minutes ago,__" she __said__._

_"Well Mandy, I know our world is not that familiar with muggle music but let me tell you, __I think__ muggle music is awesome. Even __though__we are sometimes prejudiced__ against them these guys have so m__any __different types of music and their lyrics can touch your heart." I replied, this was coming easily to me._

_"Are you a muggleborn?" she asked._

_"No, I am not but that doesn't mean I don't know __that my__ muggle best friend's __mum__ is muggleborn and I have spent so much times in her home and learnt so much about the muggle places. I live in __a __muggle apartment__,__" I told her. Amy's m__u__m was a muggleborn so she was familiar with muggle things._

_"But even today people don't like it__,__" she said._

_"I think __the __people you are talking about are certain __P__urebloods__.__If__ you are saying that and I cordially invite any wizard who think__s__ that the muggle thing is rubbish, then __tell__ them that we work with magic and cook our food and even apparate but muggle's have their own measures too. Try riding a bike and if you don't love it then I think you are a stuck up ass__,__" I ended the call and turned to __the__ others._

_"Ciara__,__ that was amazing! I mean great job really," Shawn said and I blushed again. I went through __some more calls __before closing__ the show._

_Nicholas told me that I was going to replace Grace. The extra money __was going to go towards __saving for my future house which I wanted to buy someday but now it was __going to be __used for __the__ rent. Argh._

I knew that the reviews were going to go to a high peak today as I had just told everyone about James Potter's shit but I didn't give a damn about him. I mean he should respect the deal he had made, but he was a lazy egoistic person. I couldn't say how he had changed; I mean his family was so sweet and kind.

After the break, I took the first call.

"Hey this is Mia. Don't you think it's rude what you are saying? I mean he could be really busy or there might be an emergency. Do you think that people are going to believe you?" She asked nervously.

"Mia, is it sweet heart? Maybe it is rude but if Mr Potter is busy or in an emergency I think it's his responsibility to inform us of this, not leave us hanging. He promised not just us but all of you that he was going to talk with us. I am sure many people are disappointed. And on topic of belief, this is just my view, not even our company is involved. I am sure I will be hearing from him or his manager soon but I want to ask why then and not now. I am leaving it to you to what you think about this."

I left the office after the calls were finished. One caller accused me of making the interview up and I told him to fuck off. As I made my way to St Mungo's many people glared at me while others just stared, I guess they had all heard the show today.

"Is it wrong of me that I am happy you kicked my cousin's ass in front of the whole world?" Roxy asked. Roxanna was one of my favourite people, her dad George and my dad were best friends and I knew her family as much as I knew the Potters. She was part of the Potter and friends group and if she didn't give me the dirty glare then I knew I was fine.

"Thanks, for not killing me," I said and she laughed. "It's not your fault, he is an ass but I can't believe you said that in front of the whole world. I mean this is huge," she warned me.

"I was just angry and let him come, I think you guys will support me," I said, winking at her and she smiled.

"I won't let him sue you but I can't guarantee that he won't do anything." She raised her hands in defence.

"I can handle him. Besides, what the hell he can do?" I said.

It was later that I regretted saying it.

If I had known where it would lead, I would never have agreed to do the show in the first place.

**A/n: Did you like the chapter? I know it looks like she hates him, but she just doesn't like him because he hung up on them. What you think about Amelia aka Amy, she plays an important role. Tell me your views.**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3: James Potter

**A/n: hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. As we came to know about Ciara a little, so now is the time to get an insight of James's head. So this whole chapter is in his POV. Hope you guys like it. I am really thankful of MrsBates93 for editing the chapter.**

**So hope you like the edited version.**

**3. James Potter**

Ring

Fuck.

I am dying.

Pain. Excruciating pain. The pain of a well-earned and much deserved hangover. I groaned as the nausea struck and tried to open my eyes but shut them quickly.

Fucking light.

I rolled over, away from the light. The sheets made a strange crinkling sound as I moved.

Ring.

I moved my hand to search for the phone.

"Hello," I groaned.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter, I am calling from reception to inquire about your checkout time." Who the hell is the woman?

I hung up and opened my eyes to take in the room I was in. Not my apartment.

What the...

I checked myself. Not naked.

I stood and went to bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I looked like shit. I washed my face and filled the glass with water and drank it. I went back to the room and paid attention this time. I found that it was a muggle hotel room, in front of me was a king size bed, there was a big flat screen to the left. I dashed to the bed and checked for my phone and my wand. I rummaged through the whole room but couldn't find my phone.

Where… where... shit I must have left it at home. I left the room and went downstairs by elevator.

A blond-chest-busting-through-her-blouse-girl was at the reception. She gave me a flirty smile and purred, "Mr Potter, are you checking out?"

I nodded and after signing all the papers left the hotel and went to a deserted road and disapparated.

I landed in front of my apartment and pushed the key through the door and tapped the wand on it, banging it open. I led my feet through a big entrance hallway which opened into a semi open plan living space. The whole of one wall was curved and filled from top to bottom with glass windows, and in the middle was a feature wall with a fireplace on both sides which separated the comfortable living space from a formal dining area. When I accepted the offer to play for Puddlemere, I spent my first wages on buying an apartment. Believe me I love my family, but if I had to spend a month more with my siblings in the same house I was going to die. I went to my room and fell on my bed.

I heard banging on the front door and thought that whoever it was, would go away. I felt the sheet under me being pulled and I fell onto the floor.

"What the fuck!" I yelled and opened my eyes to see my best friend standing there.

Damien Fucking Wood.

"What the hell Damien?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Where the hell were you? We have all been searching for you," he said, sitting on my bed.

Asshole. He was one of my best friends, the other being my cousin Fred. We had spent our whole time at school together and even now playing for the same team.

"I don't know. I was in some muggle hotel, totally trashed and my head is killing me. What do you mean by we?" I asked, sitting on the floor and rubbing my eyes.

"We meaning me and your family," he said, standing to look down at me.

"Do you remember what was happening today?" He asked, expecting for me to remember.

"Fuck. Of course you forgot." He went to the cabinet and turned the radio on.

"Well guys, I know you've been waiting for quite some time but I'm sorry to say that it seems Mr Potter hasn't been able to make it."

What?

Fuck.

I'd forgotten the radio show.

"Our assistant has been trying for two hours to contact him but our famous friend doesn't seem to be ready to show his face. It is very disrespectful, you know that yesterday we confirmed about the show and todayunfortunately there won't be a show. Even his manager hasn't been in contact with us. Knowing his reputation, I think he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover."

Shit, this girl was fucking with my rep.

"Isn't she feisty? I like her," Damien said as I glared at him. "C'mon, I mean that girl fucked you up in front of the whole world. Dude you are totally screwed, wait till Emma hears about this," he added.

"Who does that psycho of a radio host think she is? God, Emma is going to kill me." I groaned. Seriously, first I had the hangover from hell, then Emma and now this attention seeking girl. Why was I being fuckedby everyone today?

"Are you seriously scared of Emma?" he asked, his eyebrows rose. "I mean you never made any move on her," he added, raising his hands when I glared at him.

"Emma is not that type of girl, I mean she is like Lily to me besides she is too sweet like honey and I keep my professional and personal lives apart."

He snorted and shook his head "Right like you did with your assistants before. I mean you have had twelve girl assistants until now and you fucked all of them."

"Hey it's not my fault if they want me and I just need to get laid. Now forget this and tell me what I should do about this radio girl," I said.

"What am I your fucking consultant? Call Emma!" He said as he stood up and went to the kitchen, walking back out a few minutes later with a bottle of beer. We both jumped when we heard banging on the door. I stood up and opened it.

A small, I mean tiny she is only 5', pixie like girl with black hair and brown eyes entered the apartment. See what I mean when I said she was like a sister to me. If she was a boy, she would have been the shorter version of me and no she was not my sister, legal or illegal.

"Where have you been?" she asked politely. Urgh, I knew this was her angry tone but if any stranger would have heard her they would have thought she was asking sweetly. Damien snorted.

"I seriously don't know, where the hell was I yesterday?" I asked her.

"Rock Pub," she answered. At this I remembered all the shit that I had done last night.

"Ring any bells?" Damien asked and I nodded.

"Fucking Ethan invited me to celebrate their win and we talked and drank. I think I got badly pissed and I also hit on some girl and we went to the hotel," I told them everything I could remember.

"Did you have sex with her?" Emma asked and Damien choked on his beer.

"What?" She looked questioningly at him and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think I got laid last night. Maybe she left when I fell asleep as I was totally wasted." I felt kind of awkward talking about sex with her.

"Are you sure because we don't want any little Potter illegally forming," she said as Damien choked again before laughing heartily.

"When a guy says he didn't get any, he is telling the truth babe," Damien said, winking at her.

"How?" she asked and before Damien could answer I cut him off, "Seriously, we have more important matters to discuss," I yelled at both of them.

"Oh, now he remembers," she said and sat down. She glared at me and started talking.

"I know I should have checked on you first but I thought maybe for one day you could take care of yourself but no, you obviously can't. I always have to check on you even though my best friend is getting married and I am the maid of honour," she said, getting angry and glaring at me.

"God, I can't even ask for one day to myself. Just one day but you can't stop yourself," she said, taking a deep breath as she tried to control her anger.

"Well it's done and now I have to do it all right? I talked to the director of the WNN and he said that the host took all responsibility and we can't sue her as they can sue us in turn and they have a better chance of winning," I cursed, knowing I couldn't do much in this case.

"But you can repair the damage by doing the show again." I snorted and shook my head. There was no way in the hell I was going to do the show.

"Well you have to if you don't want to lose your fans because right now, people are thinking that you don't care about anyone except yourself, which I say is true." As soon as she said this both her and Damien laughed at me. See I have great friends.

"Hey I love my family," I argued. "Really, when was the last time you went to see them?" Before I could reply she cut me off with, "all of them" I didn't have an answer. It'd been months since I'd visited the Burrow.

"Ok, I haven't for a while but I am going there for dinner this weekend," I told them. I was seriously planning to go there and see all of my family.

"You mean tomorrow for dinner?" Damien asked, smirking as I nodded.

"What?" I said as he gave me a smug look.

"You are going to die tomorrow," he replied, making the gesture of cutting his neck with a clucking sound.

"This was fun but I need to go. I have some work to do as my friend is getting married _today_," Emma said before leaving.

"Is it just me or was she really pissed, even though she talked too nicely?" Damien asked and I ignored him.

"There is no way I am going to leave that girl alone. She tried to fuck me up," I said angrily but Damien cut me off, "Oh, she didn't try she did." He shut up when I glared at him.

"I mean she crossed the line. She is the first one who has tried to gain attention by insulting me and I don't forgive easily. I have to do something about this," I said, pacing around the room.

"Actually it was your fault, but she shouldn't have done that. So yeah why not make her life hell," Damien added as he threw the phone to me and I looked at him, confused.

"Call her," he said and he was seriously an idiot. "But before you call me an idiot I have her number," he added. I dialled the number and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello," a sweet voice said with a loud noise in the background and before I could reply she cut me off.

"Excuse me," she told me and yelled to the crowd.

"Guys shut the hell up." The voices in the background quietened down.

"Sorry about that, may I ask who is calling?" she asked. I cleared my throat before replying, "Can I talk to Miss Ciara Jordan?" I asked politely and Damien gave me a what the fuck look.

"Yeah, speaking." I continued, "You are the radio girl who insulted James Potter today." Before she could reply, there was a loud cry in the background

"Ro, please control it," she said to someone and then spoke to me.

"Listen to me douche bag, yes I am the girl who talked about James Fucking Potter today and if you care about yourself stop calling me," she yelled. Now this pissed me off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped. "At least I am better organized than the guy you are making this call for," she said, becoming irritated.

"So, you are saying you are a better person than me?" I replied, telling her who I was. There was silence on the other end for a few minutes. I mean this always happened and now she was going to apologize with a stammer in her scared voice.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" she asked in a confident tone and this nearly made me fall off my chair.

"You can tell me what the hell you think you were doing cursing and insulting me," I said, raising my voice.

"I apologize for my language earlier." Now that was what I was talking about. "But I am not sorry for what I said on the radio because you deserved everything." What the hell? How dare she?

"Listen to me, you are some kind of attention seeking whore who thought you would become famous by slating me off in front of everyone. Don't think I can't make your life a living hell because believe me I can and I will," I threatened her.

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are, let me tell you that first I can sue you and I have more chance of winning than you. And on the matter of my job, well if you even tried to bribe them they won't replace me,so go ahead and try it," she shouted.

"I can certainly sue you. Don't forget my aunt is a very powerful member in the Ministry, " I told her and I think she was afraid now.

"No, I don't think so. Not because you can't sue me but because I know she won't. Just try it," she challenged.

"You bitch..." I said but she cut me off.

"Listen James Potter," she spat out my name as she continued, "maybe you don't have anything important to do right now but I am busy and have better things to do than listen to your pathetic whining. So listen to me, stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow up. Oh and another thing don't call me again. Otherwise the next call I make will be to the Auror office complaining how the Head Auror's son is threatening me." And with that she hung up.

Me and Damien looked at each other for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Wow that girl is awesome," he said as he started laughing. "I mean not only did she insult you on the radio but she literally threatened to call your father. Fuck, she has got guts. I mean no one has ever seriously threatened you but she just has. That is hot, but you better do something about it, otherwise people will start to think that James Potter has become soft," he boomed and I kicked him on the back.

That girl was seriously going to make my life hell unless I did something. I would make her regret each word she had said to me and she would pay for what she'd done with the pain and humiliation she'd made me suffer.

Payback is a bitch.

**So, what do you think about the chapter? Did you like James and what about Damien? Emma is just an OC for little bit of time, She is not that important, well not soon.**

**Tell me what do you think about the conversation between Ciara and James?**

**!**

**I will try to update it quicker next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weasleys are best

**A/n: Well, I am back with new chapter. **

**Hope you like it. Thank you guys for reviewing and liking and following it. The editing is done by MrsBated93.**

**4. Weasleys are the best**

I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world because I had the perfect job where I could tell everyone my own opinions. I mean I could say whatever I wanted and I had an internship to work under my idol Healer Bonham.

Wasn't this a dream come true? But you know what the worst part is?

It's the night duty I had to do. Charlie was the best healer, so it was natural that he was the busiest one and kind enough to save some time to train me. And as much I wanted to have a normal eight hours of sleep, it wasthe chance of a lifetime which I didn't want to miss.

Well let's not forget that I did the morning talk show on WWN.

But today I had a very important thing to discuss with him.

Albus Severus Potter, the brother of my best friend proposed to his long term girlfriend Alice Longbottom, one of my close friends who had asked me to be her bridesmaid. Al was the spitting image of his dad, same black untameable hair, emerald green eyes and tall at 6'0. He was an Auror like his dad while Alice was brown haired with light brown eyes like her dad, small at 5'4 and sweet like her mum, Hannah who was now the owner ofthe Leaky Cauldron and who worked in the Magical Plants Department of the Ministry.

That wasn't a surprise.

He had proposed to her last weekend with a romantic dinner. Victoire Weasley, his cousin was one of the best events managers in the whole wizarding world and she accepted the offer to arrange all of the parties whether it was the engagement party or the wedding, knowing she was six months pregnant she had asked me to help her out because no one else would.

You ask why?

I will tell you later.

Now I had to ask him to give me this Friday night off as the engagement party was on the night and I had been specially invited.

After the whole night working on the muggle project, it was three o'clock in the morning when I knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in," he said.

I entered his office which consisted of a big bookcase on the right side of the room in front of which was a comfortable couch, while in the middle there was a fireplace so he could be easily informed of any emergencies. On the left side of the room was his desk where a big pile of cases was stacked and as I walked in I found him working furiously on some papers.

"Ciara, sit down. I was going to call you. I wanted to talk to you about something," he said rummaging through the pages.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Actually this Friday I have this charity function which my wife is organizing. So I won't be able to come to work that night. So you will have to come in on Sunday night due to that," he said, looking at me.

"Are you psychic?" I asked him because I was shocked. He smirked and quirked an eyebrow, if he had been younger and single I would have seriously considered making a move on him. Healer Charles had dirty blonde hair with ocean blue eyes which could easily melt any girl's heart.

"Well you must be because I was going to tell you the same thing. I have an engagement party to attend on Friday so I wanted the shift to be transferred to the weekend," I told him. Phew, at least I didn't have to ask him because I didn't know whether he would have agreed or not. Besides this weekend was the last weekend of my night shifts and after next Saturday my morning shifts would start.

"Well I guess that is alright. So in the end Mr Potter proposed," he said, smiling.

"No shit Sherlock. If he didn't I was going to tell him to put us out of our misery." We both laughed at this.

"Well then I guess I will see you tonight and I need the project by Sunday." I waved to him as I turned to leave.

If I said I was feeling awesome then you can see the sarcasm here because I felt and even looked like shit when I woke up. Three and half hours of sleep would do this to you. Amy kicked me hard as I fell asleep in-between the show and bit my head off literally. I changed and did some grocery shopping as I was running out of food and started making chocolate lava cake, which was always appreciated by all and made readymade noodles for a quick lunch. I disapparated to the Burrow.

"SEE IF I CARE, I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP. SO DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME BECAUSE I AM VERY BUSY AND I DON'T NEED ANY HELP. I SAID I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Victoire yelled as I approached the Burrow.

I groaned.

Vic was six months pregnant and with Veela genes and hormones through the roof they weren't a good mixture. It was a known fact then when it came to planning any event Vic would go crazy and could bite anyone's heads off with her plans. So usually her cousins avoided her and now since she was pregnant, completely absorbed by hormones she was like a walking dragon even if she was totally gorgeous with her mother's blonde hair and dad's blue eyes.

I watched her looking towards the door and waiting for someone to come out and help her. After waiting for a few minutes she sighed and yelled, "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make this delicious cake for some blonde Weasley who loves it," I said, innocently. She threw her arms around me and gave me a bone crushing hug. She was pregnant and the pregnancy cravingswere driving her wild and she loved chocolate so I thought it would lighten her mood.

"Thanks Key, you are the only one who cares about me and you know how much I love chocolate lava cake," she said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Who said I'm talking about you? Maybe I was talking about Louis," I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"No, you wouldn't make that for him," she stated flatly and I laughed at this knowing she was right. I wouldn't make this for that idiot, he hated it.

I waved my wand at my bag which disappeared to her dad's room which I and Lily shared. I rubbed my hands.

"Ok, what I have to do?" I asked her and she beamed and led me to the table placed in the yard. She told me all of the arrangements and plans she had made and asked for my opinion. I actually liked that she wanted a small band to play at the engagement party as it was going to be a small get together with only close friends being invited. I gave her the number of a wannabe band. I didn't realize how much time had passed as I talked to her and remembered that I was hungry when my stomach grumbled.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here, go in and eat something. I will take care of all of this. Thanks for your help, I needed it," she said gratefully and I squeezed her hands before entering the house.

"You're alive!" Dom yelled and hugged me. Dominique was as beautiful as her sister with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, both sisters looked like they could be models in the Weekly Witch magazine. I laughed knowing she was the first one who would slip off if Vic asked for any help with her work.

"She won't be if you try to squeeze the life out of her," Lysander said to her, before smirking at me and gave me a hug. Lysander Scamander, twin of Lorcan had dirty blonde hair like her mother and baby blue eyes. He was a friend of Al's and was working as Obliviater. Dom blushed red. Ah the Weasley blush.

"Who asked for your opinion?" she asked him angrily and I walked away knowing they were going to start fighting. This was nothing new. They both kind of liked each other, ok so maybe they loved each other andthere was so much sexual tension between them which always resulted in them fighting.

"Oh you two get a room," Lily said and hugged me as Lorcan waved. He had his dad's green eyes and his hair was a shade lighter than Zander's. Both blushed and mumbled something.

"C'mon I wanted to talk to you about something," Lily said and before she could drag me away my empty stomach made its presence known. This made everyone laugh and I shrugged.

"I guess we should go to the kitchen," she stated and led me to the dining table. At the table Al, Scorpius, Fred and Rose were sitting drinking coffee and I grabbed Fred's cup and he shouted, "Not fair." I ignored him and went into the kitchen and threw my arms around Mrs Weasley. She was my hero, she was the best cook in the world even Hogwarts food was nothing compared to hers.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley," I greeted her.

"It's so nice to see you, Key and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly or Nana," she said scolding me but I just smiled. She always told me to call her Nana but I never did. She was totally like my Grandma Spinnet and I missed her terribly and it just didn't feel right to call Mrs Weasley Nana and I couldn't call her by her first name as it would be very confusing as there was Molly II. She led me to a chair and placed eggs and bacon in front of me and told me to eat. I thanked her and dug in. As I started eating I saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, assuming maybe something was on my face and turned to Lily, who was smirking and then realization struck me.

Al cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"So I heard about the interview," he said and I raised my brows and nodded for him to continue. I was nervous. Maybe they thought I was awful and didn't want to be related to me anymore, maybe they were even thinking about throwing me out of the house.

"And it was... amazing." All the guys started laughing. This made me relax.

"You kicked his ass in front of all the people, it was fucking brilliant." Fred boomed, looking in awe at me. Fred Weasley was the funniest Weasley apart from his father and he was slightly dark skinned but otherwise the same image of George Weasley.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY, WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Mrs Weasley yelled and Fred apologized.

And before I could say anything Scorpius cut me off.

"Did you seriously say that he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I couldn't say on the radio that he was drinking his ass of somewhere and hitting on some slut to have a one night stand and be pissed with a hangover which made him unable to show his face in the studio could I?" I whispered. I was smart enough not to say it out loud so I didn't get scolded by Mrs Weasley.

"You have got a very dirty mouth," Fred said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, pot calling the kettle black," I snorted. "Besides, I said one night stand not that he was fucking some whore with her boobs hanging out," I retorted. It was a fact that Potter was a man whore ever since his days at Hogwarts.

"You know I also heard the repeat," Al said and Lily snorted.

"Mum recorded it." She winked at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked, entering the room. I hugged her and congratulated her about the engagement. Al stood up and gave her a sweet, mind blowing kiss which left them looking adorably at each other. This was the love I wanted, someone who would look at me the way they looked at each other.

"This is disgusting," Fred said, pointing at them and wrinkling his nose. "Look at his puppy face. Seriously, you, Al and this Malfoy are totally whipped."

"Hey, leave me out of it," Scorpius said, raising his hands in defence. He was just like his father, platinum blonde with grey eyes and the same devil smirk which said he was better than anyone else. Scorpius became Al's best friend when Al got sorted into Slytherin which irritated Rose as they were childhood friends. So, Scorpius and Rose hated each other and cursed each other every time they came into contact. It was very amusing and very entertaining but in their seventh year they both became Heads and started dating. Ron was not very happy and even after three years, glared daggers at Scorpius who didn't care as he loved Rose from thebottom of his heart.

"And what's wrong with that?" Rose asked, the voice of reason.

"Nothing my sweet cousin, just they are not normal anymore," Fred said, waving his hands.

"And you are normal?" Dom asked, sniggering.

"I am the most normal person in this family," he stated and everyone laughed. "I mean I am the one who is not whipped, no whining woman attached as there is no girl in the world who can tame me. Fred Weasley," he said as if he was proud of himself.

"Of course there is no girl who can tame you," Roxy said, walking into the kitchen. "I always knew there was no girl who is worthy enough for of you." Fred beamed. "I mean it's obvious that we are looking for thewrong gender. We all knew you were gay," she said innocently.

"Of course," Fred said, before realizing what she had said and we all laughed.

"You my dear Freddy are an idiot," Roxy said, kissing his cheek and Fred rubbed it quickly as if he had been burned.

"Traitor sister, hey it rhymes," he said. Roxy ignored him and asked,

"Where is the dragon tamer?" We all looked around the room.

"I'm here," said a voice and we turned to see Teddy Lupin with his blue hair and sweet smile.

"Is it fine if I go out?" he asked, not sure of whether it was safe or not. It was funny knowing that once he was an Auror and now he was the DADA Professor at Hogwarts.

"She is your wife," I reminded him and he nodded and replied, "That's why I asked."

He left the room.

"See, marriage does that to you," Fred said, pointing to Al and the others.

"And I am never getting married," said my idiot chocolate hater best friend Louis Weasley. I stood up and hugged him tightly. He was my best boy friend not boyfriend.

"Are you seriously not dating?" Fred asked as we parted.

"Nah, we are not dating, we are just fuck buddies," I said as if it was a fact. His eyes widened and he looked as if he was going to piss himself. I looked at Louis and then at Fred and we both burst into laughter.

"Oh my God… Hah… Your face… Hah… Priceless!" We said, both laughing so hard that tears were falling from our eyes and after sometime we eventually quietened down.

"Don't say something like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Fred said.

"Why did you get excited?" I winked at him. "Besides I would never date him even though I have seen how he looks naked." Louis was the smartest and fittest boy in our year at Hogwarts and due to his Veela genes; he was one of the gorgeous guys who every girl fell for. He knew the effect he had on women which led him to become one of the famous players in Hogwarts. It was said that Louis Weasley maintained the legacy after James Potter and I hated him for it. He was the first one who had talked to me on the train and we became best friends. My friendship with Louis was as strong as my friendship with Lily so you get the picture.

"You've seen him naked?" Malfoy asked, smirking. Louis groaned and Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I have. When was that?" I pretended to think. "Oh, I remember now. It was after the party in our sixth year and he was with some Slytherin Michelle something, right?" I asked Lily and she nodded. "Yeah, so he left early and I thought of going to the bathroom before leaving as I was exhausted. And as I entered she was giving him a blowjob and on opening the door they both looked at me and they were both were naked," I said and all of them were shocked to hear this.

"And you know what she said, 'seriously Lou Michelle'," Louis continued.

"Don't forget you blushed and went as red as a tomato," I teased him.

"And she looked at the girl and said, 'sorry continue and use your hands' before leaving and made this grabbing the ball hand motion," Louis said and me and Lily laughed.

"What? I was helping you. She was not using her hands correctly," I said in between laughing.

"Ew, this is not something you want to hear about your baby brother," Dom whined and covered her ears.

"You both are one of a kind," Fred said, shaking his head.

"Why thank you your highness," we said in unison and bowed.

You remember I said that I started attending the Weasley feast after my fourth year.

Why?

Because one time, Fleur said that she thought that me and Louis were dating and I was shy to meet them at the Weasley dinner in my fourth year. After that I started coming to each dinner. Every member of the familythought we were dating and I don't remember how many times we had to deny it and correct them. Even now many prayed that I would marry him but our friendship was not like that. He was my best friend, he was like a brother to me but we were not awkward to any sex related thing. Hell, he was my first kiss and we both learned how to properly snog together. Even then there was no spark there.

I know its cliché right.

"Why are you not dating anyone?" Rose asked and I fidgeted.

"Yeah, because the last one was the best boyfriend I had. Right!" I snapped and tensed. Everyone quietened at this; they knew what happened with my ex and knew that this was not one of my memorable moments. I chilled due to the silence and awkwardness and started shaking and looked at Lily begging her to do something.

"So, Al we are having a spring wedding," Lily said, changing the subject and everyone looked for an escape.

My last relationship was not the one I wanted to remember.

Everyone has something in their life which they wanted to forget. Well that was something I wanted to forget and never think about again.

**A/n: What do you guys think about it? Tell me your views.**

**Review.**

**I would love to hear from you guys and want to know that if you liked it or not.**

**What do you think about Ciara and Louis's friendship?**

**What about her ex? what do you think happened?**

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Devil

**A/n: Hey guys, I hope you are liking this story. Thanks for following this story and telling me your views. **

**Here come the chapter where our main characters are meeting. hope you guys like it. Thanks to MrsBates93 for edting the story.  
**

5. Meet the devil

After the escape Lily had provided, I skipped out of the room and went to the back garden to clear my head. The Burrow had an expansive back garden where you could always see a gnome here and there. I saw one trying to come close to the house and I threw a stone at it trying to save myself from getting bit.

Even though I don't think Gnome bites give you any special powers.

"It's a very good way to clear your mind," said a voice from behind me. I didn't hear anyone coming and jumped when I turned to see Ginny.

"Sorry," she chuckled and walked forwards to stand beside me. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"Is it wrong that I want to forget some of the best memories of my life?" I asked and looked at her. I knew I was looking pathetic but Ginny Potter always made me want to be my true self. I was never afraid to show my nervousness in front of her. Her aura made me want to tell her everything. Her face softened as she listened to me.

"No, it's not but if those memories were not there," she pointed at my head, "then you wouldn't be the amazing young woman who is standing in front of me," she said, looking at me with a big smile on her face. Her words calmed me and she hugged me in her warm arms. I relaxed completely.

"Aw... Why I was not invited?" George Weasley asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Well maybe because ... You stink, George," Ginny teased and hugged him. He turned to me and asked, "What no hug for your Godfather?" I hugged him.

"Angelina can be my Godmother but you, Godfather, you are too good for that," I teased and he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I'm not that bad." I snorted, "I'm going to forget you even said that. C'mon! Everyone is waiting for the famous Ciara Jordan who beat the famous elder Potter son." I groaned. I knew I was going to be in for it for all the shit I'd said but I didn't think it was going to be this soon. We went back inside and I was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

"Why have I not seen you since like... what a month?" Angelina asked and then started smoothing my dress. Angelina Weasley was my mum's best friend and my godmother. I remembered that when I was born the first words out of her mouth was, "She can't be yours, Lee," and everyone had laughed.

"Sorry, Angie this past month has been hectic. I have been doing the night shifts and then beating my ass in the morning shows," I said apologetically, trying to ensure that I wasn't avoiding her.

"Give her some space Angie, leave the poor girl alone. I mean seriously she looks like a zombie," George said.

"You know how to make a girl special," I said sarcastically, knowing he was teasing and this made him laugh.

"Don't listen to him, you are an amazing young lady," Angelina said smoothing my hair. Someone snorted and I looked to see Harry Potter standing behind me leaning against the couch.

"You sound like Ginny," he said and laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean Harry James Potter?" Ginny asked, quirking her eyebrows as the smile fell from his face. George smirked at Harry as he tried not to laugh.

He gave a nervous chuckle and circled her in his arms. "Well, it means that I love my sweet wife so much that I think about her all the time," he said and Ginny smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

_See! This was the love that I wanted._

"Urgh, get a room," Ron whined as he entered the room followed by Hermione who shouted, "Ronald!"

"WHAT? They are still like this after all this time. I don't want to see that, she is my sister," Ron retorted, huffing.

"Ron, I am married and have three children and my youngest is no more than a teenager. Do you think they just got dropped from the sky?" Ginny asked, clearly irritated.

"I know how they got here but I don't want to see that," Ron said, pointing at them.

"You sound like Al," I remarked and George laughed.

"How are your night duties going? Hugo told me about it," Hermione said. I shrugged.

"I have been worse. Don't worry about it."

"Well, Key, we heard about your interview," Ron started and I groaned which made everyone laugh.

"See, no one is leaving you alone," Al said entering with the others and I blushed. I never liked when I had attention from the Weasleys because it meant that I was in for it. I mean I said some, ok many, shit things about their family member aka Potter, they were bound to be angry with me.

"It's going to get interesting," Lily said and I turned to look at her as she gave me innocent look.

"What?" I asked, glancing at everyone who had the same look in their eyes. I was sure there was something brewing. The first thing that I learned from the Weasleys, was there was always some conspiracy going on.

Conspiracy. Seriously. Now I was talking shit.

"Hey, I think we should prepare the table. It's our turn," Lily said and the elders retreated from the house to the garden. I was sure something was going on even though I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged; maybe they were planning to play a joke on me or something.

I entered the kitchen and saw everything was prepared. Lily and I levitated the food to outside where a large table was placed as it was impossible to fit all of us inside the kitchen. Rose and Roxy were cleaning the table while everyone took their seats.

At a Weasley dinner, if you wanted to eat something then you had to dig in because otherwise you wouldn't get anything.

"Where is Al?" Ginny asked.

"He went inside," Alice said, standing up to go inside.

"I've got it," I said, not wanting to disturb her. I went inside and looked for him in the living room, thinking he might be using the Floo but he was nowhere to be found.

"Al," I said, but I got no response. Maybe he was in the bathroom but there was no one in there. "Al!" I yelled but got no response as I thought of checking the other rooms. I passed the kitchen and saw him sitting on a chair with his back to me.

"Al!" I shouted but he didn't seem to hear me. I went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I exclaimed, but the words died away when he turned to face me and I saw that it wasn't Al.

I knew I might be looking funny. Ok worse, I looked like a fish as I stood with my mouth wide open before none other than James Potter.

Fuck.

I knew there was something going on and now I knew what.

Lies.

Those are just lies.

Newspapers, magazines, television shows.

I couldn't help but stare at him. The pictures of him didn't do him justice at all.

Merlin, he was beautiful.

Yeah, beautiful.

Guys could be smart and handsome but this one was gorgeous and beautiful.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I looked into those eyes. I knew it already, of course. I went to Hogwarts. I read magazines. And everybody knew who James Potter was.

That hair, the glorious dark brown hair with red streaks stuck gloriously out into a thousand different directions. To be fair, James Potter's hair was sort of famous in its own right, but no one's descriptions could capture what it was really like. How my fingers ached to dive into it and grip it hard. How it flopped seductively over one eye and he peered through it at me.

His molten chocolate brown eyes… how had I failed to notice the colour when I saw him on the cover of the magazines? Could I see green in them? Fuck I had seen him in school but I never knew that there were green flecks in his chocolate brown eyes which he probably got from his dad. Did the others know about it because I had never heard anything. And his lips…oh, god I'd never seen lips like his. Soft, full… I could practically feel them against my own.

Quidditch can do one good in regards to their physical appearance I knew that but I never knew that miracles happened. He was well built wearing black jeans, I could tell that hidden behind that adorably creased and crumpled grey t-shirt, and there was a muscular torso which every girl wanted to touch. I was horrified by my reaction towards him. I was gawking at him like some pathetic fan girl who was day dreaming about this god.

I never knew that age could do wonders, I mean at school he was hot and good looking but now there was no limit to his beauty.

And I woke up from that dream with a crash as soon I saw him smirking at me.

Asshole.

I came back to reality.

This is James Fucking Potter.

The lazy, egoistic, prat, man-whore who treated every girl as a random hook up.

_Random hook up. Random hook up._ I kept repeating it in my head to keep myself from dwelling on those amazing chocolate brown eyes, that wild, fabulous hair that my fingers itched to touch, his cheekbones, his lips…unghh….

Ciara, focus.

He was James Potter who had destroyed your biggest opportunity. Potter who had called you an attention seeking whore. Remember.

Hell, he had called me a whore. How dare he?

"Hey, I don't know you. I am James Potter and you are?" he said with his soft musical voice.

I remained silent. I couldn't utter a word even if I wanted to. I knew if I said something then it would come out as a squeak. He must be thinking that I was crazy or something.

_Good._

It was better than him thinking that I was crazy than thinking that I was a giggling fan girl.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

I ignored him and turned to leave the room but he spoke.

"What, won't you won't say something?" He gave me his crooked grin. "Has a kneazle caught your tongue?" He asked and winked at me.

This brought me totally out of my fantasies.

I stopped and turned to him, tilting my head and gave him a small grin.

If I told him who I was then his face would be priceless and I wanted to see that.

"Sorry," I said confidently and he looked confused. "How rude of me that I didn't introduce myself, I am Ciara Jordan," I said sweetly.

He looked more confused and I knew as soon as the realization dawned on him and his lips became a thin line that he was angry. His eyes started to darken and now I could clearly see those green slits in his eyes.

"YOU!" he shouted and I stopped smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" he yelled at me and now I was getting pissed. I knew everyone out in the garden could hear him and would be coming inside. How dare he?

"I didn't know I needed your permission to come here," I said, fisting my hands tightly.

"Fuck off. Get out of here if you knew what is good for you," he said, glaring at me. I knew he was angry with me but even then he looked sexy. His anger and glare was hot and me being pathetic thought he looked even more amazing than before.

Focus.

"She is not going anywhere," Lily said and we both turned to her. She had her hands on her hips and she was pissed, I could tell.

"But Lils, she is that attention seeking slut who tried to..." and before he could continue, Lily came to stand in front of him and poked him in his chest.

"Don't you dare call Key a slut, James," she hissed. God! She was pissed and anger and Lily were not a good combo.

"What?" James looked taken a back. "You are supporting her?" He looked confused. "Key," he said and thought for a moment before continuing, "She is Key?" pointing at me.

He knew who I was.

No! He knew Key not Ciara.

"Yeah, she is my best friend and I won't let you insult her," Lily said, calming down.

"So you know that she is the radio girl?" he asked, accusing her. I knew he felt betrayed that his family knew all about me and what I had done. He looked towards the others and he looked hurt.

Now I felt bad seeing the look of betrayal on his face and guilt washed over me. I felt bad for everything I had done. I knew I was right but looking at him now was like a punch in my gut which hurt. The hurt in his eyes showed the pain he felt.

"I think I better leave," he said, standing up.

"No one is going anywhere," Ginny said, walking forward. I knew why she said that because he would have asked me to leave if he didn't and I thought of leaving.

Maybe it would be good if I left.

She turned to me and said, "I said no one." Of course she knew what I was thinking.

"C'mon, everyone lets go outside," she said and everyone retreated back into the garden.

I had never been this grateful to Lily as I was right now. Not only had she protected me against her own brother but she also sat between me and James sacrificing her seat beside Lorcan. There was an awkwardness in the air and Louis squeezed my hand to reassure me and I gave him small smile.

I knew that since the introductions and betrayal were complete, it was the next part and from the look on Potter's face he knew this too. Everyone was staring at him trying to make their face neutral, trying to stop the laugh which was waiting to burst out of them.

"Get on with it," Potter said, looking at everyone to let it go.

The first laugh that came was from Fred and after that it was like a pack of laughing hyenas. Everyone was laughing, it was very amusing and I thought that Potter would be angry but when I looked at him he was trying to fight a smile from gracing his face. He knew his family and with the Weasleys one thing was never stretched for very long. They always found happiness in everything.

"The interview," Fred said and everyone laughed harder. I was biting my lower lip hard to stop the laugh that wanted to escape.

"I feel great that my family find my life very amusing," he said sarcastically and smiled.

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't be doing the same if it was any one of us," Fred said and Potter shook his head.

"Crazy you all are crazy," he said.

"Love you too James," Lily said, kissing his cheek and he smiled at this.

"So where were you on that fine morning?" Harry asked and Al snorted while James groaned and looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

"I was drunk. Ok. Ethan invited me to a party and I forgot about the interview," he answered, embarrassed that he had drunk too much.

"But I called you a million times," Ginny said and Potter blushed.

The way his cheeks went red was cute and I couldn't stop myself from staring. Louis poked me and I turned to him and he raised his eyebrows, I turned away from him blushing profusely.

"I left my phone at home," he said sheepishly

"Luck was against you mate. Seriously, I have never seen you part from that phone," Fred teased and laughed.

"Well, now you know not to fight against our Key" Al said, everyone looked at me and I blushed. Potter was giving me a glare which could have slit my body in half if he could.

"Yeah, watch it guys. Otherwise we don't know what she will spill out on that radio show of hers next," he said with venom in his voice. Any smile or blush I had on my face faded and my glare matched his.

"James," Harry warned and he shrugged.

"I think it's time for dessert Nana," he said sweetly to Mrs Weasley. She waved her wand and cleared the table and with another wave it filled with dessert. Before anyone could dig in Louis cleared his throat.

"Before we proceed to eat dessert," What the hell was he going on about now? "I want to make an announcement," he continued, standing up.

God please don't tell me he'd knocked someone up.

"Don't tell me you got someone pregnant," Lily and I said simultaneously and smiled at each other.

See we thought alike.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," he said, glaring at us.

"What I want to say is that you are now looking at the new assistant Professor of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts," he said and me and Lily jumped up and hugged him. I hit him on shoulder playfully.

"You Fu...freak," I said when I saw Mrs Weasley glaring at me. "Why didn't you didn't tell me?" I asked, disapprovingly.

"Sorry, I thought it would be better telling you all together. I applied for the job when Teddy told me about Hagrid wanting to resign. I am going to work under him for three months and after that I will take over as Professor," he said, smiling. I was proud of him and by the look on everyone else's faces they were too.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Bill said and accioed the Firewhiskey. We raised our glasses and Bill made a toast for Louis.

"To Louis and his new future as a Professor at Hogwarts." We cheered before drinking the Firewhiskey. I was happy for him, he loved working with animals. After school he went to Romania to work with dragons and now he was going to work under Hagrid.

_Wow._

"Louis, you know, now that you are a Professor, you are going to have to keep a distance between the students," I teased him and Lily grinned.

"I know that, Key. Thanks for reminding me." I knew he was not happy about this rule and knew that it would be tough for him.

"And now he can officially give extra classes to students," Lily continued and smirked.

"Louis used to tutor juniors," I said, pointing at him. "Michelle was one of them," I continued. Lily snorted and we all laughed. The elders looked confused and Louis was red with embarrassment and elbowed me.

"Hey, don't forget that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have got your E in Charms," I reminded him. I was the best in Charms and you had to be if you wanted to be a healer.

"Yeah, if Key didn't force you guys to study I don't think Hugo and you would have passed," Lily said.

"Speaking of Hugo where is he?" George asked. Rose grinned and rubbed her hands.

"Mr Finnegan invited him for dinner," she said and we all smiled.

"I remember my dinner with Angie's parents, it was..." George started and Angelina cut him off.

"George, that's old news everyone has heard it like thirty times now." Everyone nodded.

We all dug in to our dessert and I took a bite of the piece of chocolate cake that was on my plate.

"This is good," Al said, eating the cake.

"Good, its bloody awesome!" Potter exclaimed. "This is the best chocolate cake I have ever had," he stated, turning to Mrs Weasley.

"You know what Nana? You and I are going to go to lunch soon. Just you and me. Grandma and Grandson time," he said, smiling. Mrs Weasley beamed.

"Thank you, James. I would love to go with you but I didn't make this cake," she said and he looked confused.

"So who did?" he asked looking to the others.

"I did," I said and his head snapped to look at me. He stared at me for a minute and then said, "Oh, now I know how you got into this family." As much as I wanted to ignore him, his words had hurt. "You know how much people try to become famous. I mean, I have seen people literally licking the feet to become a known person but some use the opposite techniques. They think that if they insult someone big then they will become famous, it really is pathetic isn't it," he said, looking at me.

There was a long silence and this was all I could stand to hear. I wasn't just angry but badly humiliated at being accused of some bad things. I stood up and with a wave of my wand brought my things from my room. No one said anything. You could hear the scraping caused by my chair when I stood up.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs Weasley but I should get going," I said, opening my purse and went to stand beside James before anyone could stop me and slammed some Galleons in front of him on the table. He looked confused about the money.

"Well, I hope this covers your dry cleaning bill, or pays for a new T-shirt," I said before chucking pumpkin juice over him. I stood there satisfied.

"Asshole," I said and with that I left the Burrow.

* * *

**So what you guys think about the first meet? was it good?**

**What do you think about the reaction of Ciara on seeing James.**

**I will try to update it soon and next chapter will be EPOV on this first meet.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Girl

**A/n: I come back with new chapter. Thanks guys for reviews and I am having a hard time finding a beta for my story. If you have any suggestions well tell me.**

**This is James's POV and in this we are going to know What he thinks of the meet and how this new girl is affecting his life. So here we go. Thanks to MrsBates93 for editing.**

**6. New Girl**

There was silence after she left before all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck was that, James?" Uncle George yelled at me. If I said I was shocked then it would be an understatement. Uncle George never yelled at me. Hell! I think he never yelled at anyone but right now he was at me.

"George." I was shocked that it was Aunt Angelina who tried to stop him. Mum and Nana were silent.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop Angie. Who does he think he is?" he said pointing at me. I didn't know why he was so pissed. I was confused by how I spoke to that new girl hurt him that much.

I wanted to know why.

"What! Don't tell me you are yelling at me for her," I said, not knowing why he was acting this way.

"Hell I am, if you think that you can just get away with how you talked to her then you are wrong," he hissed.

Fuck! this was bad. I mean, why he was being so protective?

"Why, she isn't anyone special. I don't even understand what she was doing here at our family dinner?" I said. I mean he couldn't be yelling at me for her just being Lily's friend. First my family knew about her and didn't tell me. And now they were supporting her and fighting for her with me.

"Oh! Well if you think she shouldn't be here then I think Teddy shouldn't be here. That's clearly what you're trying to say isn't it?" he asked, accusing me.

What the hell?

"What's Teddy got to do with all of this?" I asked.

"Well if Teddy is allowed then I am sure my goddaughter is allowed too," he said and I froze.

Goddaughter.

His goddaughter.

"She can't be your goddaughter," I said stupidly. I knew I was being an idiot now.

"Her name is Ciara Jordan, James. Jordan," Al cut him off.

Shit!

Jordan.

Lee Jordan's daughter.

Uncle George's best friend's daughter.

I looked to the others and I could see the shame and disappointment in their eyes. I couldn't tell who was angrier with me.

Uncle George, Lily, Mum or Louis.

Why was he pissed at me?

_Maybe she was his girl_, I thought which made my stomach twist.

**An hour earlier:**

I flooed to the Burrow knowing that, dinner would be ready soon. Practice had been hectic and I was tired but I wanted to see the others. I knew I was going to be the butt of the jokes but that wasn't going to stop me.

I would have done the same if it was any of them.

I stepped out of the floo and brushed the ash from my clothes.

"Oh, you are on time," Al said who I saw was surprised to see me and from the look of things he was going upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me, I am just getting something from upstairs then we will go out together," he said and ran upstairs. I shrugged and sat at the dining table. I put my headphones on and listened to a song that calmed me down. I was going to need it before I faced the family.

I felt someone behind me. There was a tap on my shoulder and I took my headphones out on hearing someone calling Al by his full name. I turned to look at the bearer of the sweet voice with a smile on my face. I froze when I found myself face to face with the most exquisite creature; I had ever laid eyes on.

Shit.

She was breath taking.

She was incredibly beautiful. She had dark brownish red hair which flowed down her back smoothly. It was amazing to see how the red highlights wove through the brown. Her ivory skin was flawless and smooth but what really drew me in were her eyes.

They were the most amazing shade of green I'd ever seen.

Believe me, when I say this because my dad has emerald green eyes which are brilliant. Many times had I felt envious of Al because he had inherited his eyes.

But she had big sea green eyes. They reminded me of the ocean, and then my eyes fell on her lips. Her parted lips which were full and pouting, begging to be kissed thoroughly. I was eye fucking her I knew that but I couldn't stop myself.

And then her eyes turned dark like wood green and fuck they made my breath hitch. I couldn't breathe.

I was James Potter, this reaction happened to the girls when they met me and she was the first one who had this kind of effect on me.

She had a small frame but was perfectly slender and with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a long sleeved white silk blouse, white pearls just peeking from under the first few undone buttons. Her blouse was tucked into a pair of hot skinny tight jeans that made her ass irresistible. The look was capped off by the fucking sexiest pair of black high heels that made her legs look a mile long. I sucked in a breath trying to shake off my fantasies.

_Fuck I was hard_.

This thought made me smirk and I saw that something changed in her big eyes and she straightened herself.

I wanted to hear her. I had to hear her voice.

"Hey, I don't know you. I'm James Potter and you are..." I started, idiot, really that's such a stupid punch line but she ignored me and turned to go outside.

What?

No!

I just wanted to hear her voice.

I had to do something. What?

Push her buttons. That's it. Be a prat.

"What is it? Can't you say something?" I gave her my famous crooked grin. "What? Has a kneazle caught your tongue?" I asked and winked.

She stopped at this and I smirked. I knew it was going to work and she turned to me and tilted her head and gave me a small grin.

Fuck she looked so cute and innocent. She was smiling and I could tell there was something devious about it.

"Sorry," she said with her soft voice and I knew that voice but couldn't quite place it. "How rude of me that I didn't introduce myself, I am Ciara Jordan," she said sweetly.

I became more confused and soon realization struck me like lightning and my lips thinned trying to control myself as the anger began to consume me. I wanted to stop but this girl was the one who had slated me off, messed with my pretty head badly, I couldn't stop myself and I hated my body's reaction to her.

"YOU!" I shouted and saw the smile leave her face which made me glad but what the hell was she doing here? How had she gained the entry? Was she following me?

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" I yelled at her and I could tell that she was becoming pissed. I knew everyone outside had heard me and would be coming inside soon. But I just became angrier because now she wasn't smiling. She looked so cute when she smiled.

Fuck what's wrong with me?

"I didn't know that I needed your permission to come here," she hissed, fisting her hands tightly.

Shit she was hot. Her narrowed eyes and mad attitude was sexy as hell.

She needed to leave. She was fucking with my mind.

"Fuck off. Get out of here if you know what is good for you," I threatened, glaring at her. I remembered what she had said last time when I did the same but I just wanted her to leave.

Why?

Because either I was going to kill her or fuck her.

And I didn't give a damn about my family.

I saw my sister Lily protecting her and I was taken aback. She never stood against me. I was her favourite brother but she was standing against me for her.

I was seeing red now.

Key.

I was confused.

Wasn't Key her best friend? I remembered a midget being introduced to me in sixth year. Was she the same girl because I didn't remember her?

But this made me think that Lily knew her and if Lily knew then.

Fuck.

My whole family knew about this beautiful hot bitch. I felt sad that they had betrayed me and I wanted to leave or push her out of the house.

But the glare mum gave me told me that I wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. The weight of the glare was making me feel guilty, she knew it was my fault and I knew that too but that didn't mean I couldn't blame her.

It was the easier thing to do.

We all went out and Lily sat between us. And I was mad. I l watched the others and knew that they were trying their hardest to stop themselves from laughing.

Well.

"Get on with it." As soon as the words left my mouth, they all started laughing. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My family, they were crazy and I was proud to be one of them. When my father asked about my whereabouts I just wanted the earth to open beneath me and swallow me. I knew if I told them they would be disappointed but I couldn't lie. They knew it was something like this that's why they asked me. I really believed that what Fred had said was true. I never left my phone anywhere. It was attached to me; wherever I went it went with me. I could forget my wand but it was the first time I had ever left my phone.

I could see that everyone in my family knew her. They were fond of her and loved her.

And it irritated me to hell. I was jealous, I didn't know why but I was. I kept telling myself that it was due to her taking my place in my family. It was ridiculous.

It hurt that they supported her and I wanted her to feel my pain. I insulted her, called her an attention seeking whore and my family told me off.

I saw how easily she interacted with the others especially Lily and Louis. Louis, she was teasing and joking with him about his acts but the look of adoration on her face was killing me. When Louis told everyone about his new job, I mean being a Professor was big and I was happy to see the pride everyone felt for him but when I saw how proud she was of Louis, it irritated me.

Who the hell was she? How could she so easily interact with my family after insulting me?

I was shocked to know she was the one who had made the cake and it irritated me how she could be so perfect. I snapped at her and the fucking shit coming out of my mouth meant only one thing.

To hurt her.

But I felt bad. It made me feel worse.

When she suddenly stood up I knew she was going to leave. She was humiliated and it felt good. Then that bitch poured the juice over me and told me to buy a new t-shirt.

**Present:**

I could see everyone was glaring at me and I was trying hard not to pull my hair out. It was my nervous habit.

"But she is the girl who humiliated me. I mean what I did is bad but what she did is worse," I said, waving my hands in the air trying to emphasize my feelings.

"Don't tell me that you didn't deserve it James?" Louis said, cutting the others off. Now he was in for it.

"Just because she is your girlfriend doesn't make what she did right, Louis." I glared at him. He scowled and growled.

"She is not my girlfriend and what she did wasn't wrong," he said, his voice full of venom.

"Oh, yeah! Protective are we. Like hell she isn't your girlfriend," I said snorting, knowing that he was joking. It was pretty clear by the way they acted around each other. They fancied each other and were very comfortable around one another.

"Just because you treat girls like shit doesn't make all of them the same. She is my best friend and if you think that I am going to hear another word against her then you are mistaken," he said, walking towards me. He looked like he was restraining himself from punching me.

"Really, what are you going to do? Don't tell me that I am pathetic because you are the same. What! She is not good enough for you, the mighty Louis Weasley," I said, teasing him trying to get a reaction. I knew he fancied the pants off her so he didn't need to lie about it. Who the hell did he think he was calling me wrong? He was the same as me, he was a player and we all knew it.

"She is better than the both of us. She has been through hell and we're not worthy of her," he started laughing as he continued, "she is ten times of us both included. I dare you to say that again because I have heard it once and will not let someone call her that again. She is the same to me what Lily is to you and don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same for Lily if someone said the same thing," he said the last line softly and his words made me feel like I was acting like an asshole, which I was.

This girl.

I thought she just played with my rep but no she was playing with my mind, my life, my family. I had to kick her out and keep her away from me.

But I didn't think I could easily forgive her. I didn't want to fight my family. I knew that they would forgive me. But I wouldn't stop even for them; she deserved everything which was going to be thrown at her.

I stood up and went to stand in front of Uncle George.

"I'm sorry Uncle George, I was out of order,"I said sincerely. I didn't want to ruin this dinner and hurt them but it had all happened so fast I couldn't stop it.

"Thanks for the dinner, Nana," I said and with that I apparated.

I knew what I had to do. I knew who I had to talk to to get to know everything. She would definitely know all about this. I pulled my phone out and called the number.

"Emma, hey what can you tell me about Ciara Jordan from our school days?"

**A/n: So What do you say? I hope you guys like his views and the emotional trouble he is feeling? He is attracted to her but knowing that she was the whole reason for the drama, he won't be forgiving her easily. **

**Lets see What he is going to do now? How he is to pay her back?**

**Next chapter we are going to meet the parents. Not Potters but Jordans. So keep reading.**

**See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Parents and Arrangements

**A/n: Here come the new chapter with Jordans. I hope you guys like it.**

**I have got 100+ views, that's good. I am so happy and make me more by telling me your views. C'mon it takes just a few seconds.**

**7. Parents and Arrangements**

"Ciara, for god's sake, where is your head at today?"

It's thethird time Charlie had asked me this. After the dinner with the Weasleys, I was very upset and all I could think about was what Potter had said to me.

Was I really trying to get attention?

Was I?

No I wasn't.

I was angry and just wanted to teach him a lesson but maybe it was too much for him. I knew that after I had left everyone would have rounded on him and this thought made me feel bad. It was due to me that there would be a fight in the family.

"Ok, we are done for today as you are not even concentrating," he huffed and started to stand up.

"I'm sorry Charlie; it's just been a crazy night. You have my full attention now. Go on," I said, pleading. This was important to me and I had to concentrate on this. He stared at my face and sighed.

"Let's leave it for today. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He said. He had a muggle PhD in Psychology and he was a great listener. Every time I had a problem, I talked to him.

"Nothing, it's just me being stupid." I said, not wanting to burden him with my problem.

"C'mon. I can take it," he chuckled and motioned for me to continue. I gave up and told him everything and he listened till I was finished.

"Ok, so he insulted you in front of everyone and yet you're attracted to him?" he asked.

My story was very amusing to him.

"No, I'm not. But I must admit he is handsome even if he is also arrogant, pathetic and certainly mean," I told him. I mean he was good looking but that didn't mean I was attracted to him.

"Deny it all you want," he chuckled and I glared at him.

"Ok, we are finished for today. I will see you tonight. Be on time. We will be talking about the Dragon pox, " he told me and I got excited that we were going to be on the children's ward tonight. It was fun to be there, children were always full of excitement and fun.

"Ok, see you tonight. Bye." I waved, went home and used all the free time I had by sleeping.

"Do you know what I have in my hand?" Amy asked as she waved an envelope in front of my face as soon as she saw me enter the studio.

"My death certificate I assume," I joked.

"Very funny. Actually no, it says that I am cordially invited," I snorted as she continued, "Shut up, to the engagement party of Albus Severus Potter and Alice Marie Longbottom. Tada." She was happy to receive the invitation. As if they would not invite her. Lily would have torn Al's ear off if Amy was not invited. I remember when she wasn't present at Teddy and Vics' wedding and Lily had literally killed her with all the tantrums.

"Good for you. Try to act normal for my sake," I teased her and she just ignored me.

"C'mon drama queen let's get this show on the road," I said.

After the show, I had to take Vic to the Leaky Cauldron. We were going to finalize the arrangements today and she needed me there with her. Since she was pregnant floo and apparation were not to be used so I was going to pick her up from the house and for that I needed to get my baby from my parent's house.

I quickly dressed in my dark skinny jeans and pearl coloured top and locked my apartment door before apparating home.

My parents lived close to Uncle George's house and it was a sweet place, a two storey house which was good enough to grow up in as a child. I opened the door and entered the living room and closed my eyes.

"For fuck's sake, no child wants to see their parents doing that!" I screeched and turned to go out and hit my head hard.

"Christ," I shouted clutching my head with another hand. I swear I was going to have a big bump soon in the middle of my head.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" my mum asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Get dressed, I'll be outside," I answered before running out. Hell, this was the last thing I thought of. I should have told them I was going to come home.

How much time did a fucking call take?

Urgh.

God! I think today I had seen more of my mum that I have ever seen in my whole life. From now on I was going to call first.

No child, I mean no child deserves to see that.

My mum came out two minutes later.

"Baby, why didn't you tell us that you were coming home? It's good to see you," she said and hugged me. I hugged her back. I had missed my mum, due to this whole living on my own thing, as well as night duties, morning show and my self induced sleeplessness; I wasn't able to spend much time with my parents.

"Come on in," she stated and led me inside.

"Baby girl, it's good to see you," my dad greeted before walking over and hugging me tightly. I loved my dad. He was the best dad in the world at least to me. He backed away and mum looked at me and tsked her tongue.

"You are killing yourself," she said as she put her warm hands on my cheeks and surveyed me. "You have dark circles around your eyes, you are not sleeping well and you are too cold," she stated more worried now and I just waved my hands. She was always like this I swear to god sometimes she worried more than Mrs Weasley did. I was just happy that those incidents happened rarely.

"Don't worry; it's just night duties and one more week and then BAM!" I exclaimed, punching my right fist into my left hand. "I'll back to normal." I turned to my dad and pleaded for him to save me. He was smirking behind me. This situation was highly amusing to him.

Wait till it's your turn.

"So how are the morning shows going on? I heard you fell asleep in between the show," he asked smirking at me.

"Amy and her big mouth," I cursed and looked sheepishly at my mum who was glaring at me.

"Why are you not in the shop? I thought you would be in Diagon Alley," I asked, raising my brows turning the table around and he blushed.

"George is looking after it for me as we woke up late and..." I closed my ears.

Oh God.

No Please no.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain and I don't want to hear any more," I said, raising my voice and cutting him off. I know I was being immature and childish but these were my parents and I didn't want to hear what they did in their spare time.

Argh.

Bad mental image.

Think of something else. Something more disgusting.

Amy's late dog Killer who puked one day after eating fish.

Yeah, I felt better now.

Phew.

"So what are you doing here this morning? I mean the show just ended," he asked, now sitting on the sofa and tapping next to him for me to sit to.

"Yeah I just got it finished in the last hour," I said, taking the butter beer my mother gave me and the pancakes she had made.

Yum.

"Actually I have to go Diagon Alley with Vic and I am going to take her from Godric's Hollow so I thought of taking my baby with me," I said in between bites. This was something I could only do at home and I loved to hear my mum scold me about it and as much she showed that she was angry, she loved me much more than that.

"C, eat first and talk after," my mum reminded me and dad just smirked.

My family.

"Good. She is in good health. I just took her for a check last week and she is in pretty good shape," my dad told me, digging into his food too.

I loved my dad.

"Thanks dad you're the best."

After I'd finished eating I will go and look for my baby.

"You should have been here yesterday. It was so nice to meet everyone. Katie and Oliver were looking as young as they were the last time we'd seen them," Mum said as Dad and me just snorted.

See we were so alike.

"Shut up, and Damien, he has grown so big and sweet. I thought Oliver was smart in our time but he has taken after his dad and went beyond that," she said with awe in her voice.

"Wow this makes me feels so good," Dad scoffed and I snickered. Mum rounded the table and sat on his lap.

"Poor baby, don't worry you are the smartest," she said lovingly and kissed him while I gagged. I made a choking noise and mum glared at me.

"I am eating here, get a room," I hissed and she stood up from his lap.

See, she was sitting on his lap and kissing him in front of her child and I was sure that if I didn't stop them, that they would go for a hell of a snog.

Urgh, not again.

I left them alone and left the house to go and open the garage.

My baby.

I had started a summer job in some muggle music shop when I had turned thirteen to collect some money for a rainy day. It's not like we didn't have money but I just wanted to spend it on my own, moreover working was fun. It was a good experience and I learned all about muggle music. The shop owner was a friend of Amy's mum so she and I spent a lot time there. From then on my love for music enlarged. Even after she transferred, I continued working there.

I was sixteen when I asked my dad to teach me to drive and he led me to George who wanted to teach me but Angie said no for my sake and took me to Hermione who denied that Ron wouldn't be able to teach me if I wanted to learn properly without using magic. In the end, I took the responsibility on my own and went to Harry and he was happy to teach me and Lily who showed interest when I asked. When I was seventeen I bought myself a Beetle. It was a good and safe car and I loved the thought of having my own car and it was affordable with my own money. It's been with me since then and I have driven it a lot.

I jumped in and waved my parents goodbye and headed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and enjoyed the song that was playing.

DJ got us fall in love again.

When Amy had transferred, I wanted to continue to work but not alone, so I dragged Lily and Louis with me to the shop after hearing his whining. From the start Lily loved it and Louis hated it but it got better when he saw that there were a lot of women customers he could flirt with and he liked the hip hop songs. I remembered he was the first one who introduced the muggle music in Hogwarts parties and we had a blast. We even took dance classes last summer and it was hilarious to watch Louis try locking and popping but he became pretty good at it.

It took me an hour to drive to Vic's house and I blew my horn when I arrived. She came out in a yellow sundress clutching her big matching handbag and we continued made our way to Diagon Alley. After forty-five minutes we reached the Leaky Cauldron. I parked the car in the nearest car park and we went into the Leaky Cauldron.

Like every weekend the Leaky Cauldron was packed. Hannah was working hard and after waving we continued on.

"We have a lot to finalize but let's get a coffee first," Vic said and so we went to the cafe Italia which had been built after the war.

We started with flowers; it's the most difficult part of choosing which flowers that you needed according to me.

"So which one do you think I should go for?" Vic asked giving me catalogues and I looked through them. I didn't know what to choose.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She was managing this party, so her choice was all that mattered.

"I am thinking about a blue and white theme. I like it a lot and it's simple and sweet like both of them. Tables at the party are one of the most prominent locations to showcase our theme. The tablecloth can be mostly white with blue details such as stripes; if we want we can pair blue flowers like hydrangeas with a few kinds of white flowers in a centrepiece. For the table settings, many china patterns including blue designs around the edges," Vic started rambling and I noted it down with my pen. I always found a pen was better than a quill, they didn't break easily and they could be used as a great weapon for poking someone.

"For decoration, there can be an arch made of alternating blue and white helium-filled balloons tied to a nylon cord which can welcome guests to the party. Since it is a night event, we can use lightning and trinkets to go with it. We can use artificial snowflakes and sea shells and can put white candles floating on blue tinted water on each table. That will look good," she continued and I wrote all of it and read it through again.

"Ok, its fine but I think we should choose white roses and blue hydrangeas or vice versa or blue tinted carnations or blue roses with white roses or lilies," I told her, smirking at the last choice.

"Lilies," she said, raising her eyebrows at me and I grinned.

"You know about it right?" I asked matching her expression and she nodded.

"Louis told me about it," she answered.

"It was his fault," I lied and she snorted.

"He thought of pranking but the idea was yours. Ok, tell me exactly what happened," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and started.

"It was Valentine's eve and we were bored. It was fifth year and we knew that Lily was going to get a bunch of roses from her admirers and Louis was bored and thought of doing something. You know how much Lily loved lilies." Vic smiled as I continued, "So the next day Lily got a special delivery of red, white and blue lilies and well the love started to pour out from her mouth and there was no tag with a name on. She yelled 'really lilies is so cliché of you' and the whole day she was breathing fire. She hexed Louis badly that he was not able to sit properly for five days and me, let's just say I was left with blue hairs and I looked like Teddy's little sister and Lily made me wear white flowers on above that. But it was worth it," I grinned.

"You guys are crazy, let's just go on to the food now," she stated.

"I think we should choose it from the muggle hotel. Italian and Chinese will be best as they are the best. Muggle food is really cool and we can always use a charm to multiply it," I said and she nodded.

"Now, the best part – alcohol," I said, grinning and rubbing my hands.

"Ok, we can't forget that, we can have a simple selection," but I cut her off.

"Seriously simple, no it's a day to let loose. I think we should have every type. Vodka, gin, whiskey, scotch, tequila shots, beer, white and red wine, for mixer I think lime juice, and cola, apple juice, sprite etc," I said rubbing my hands together. "Don't forget Firewhiskey and butter beer. It's going to be one hell of a party," I cheered.

"You are a bad influence," she said and I shrugged. I only drank sometimes but when I let loose I drank a lot and my capacity was better than normal.

"Don't worry about it, I will do it. I asked Andrew to come to the party." Maybe I should tell her what the gift I'd bought was. "I think I can persuade Liam Foster for a special performance," I told her, grinning.

"Liam Foster, are you fucking kidding me?" she asked in disbelief and I shook my head. "No, I can. I know him well and he said that he was happy to help anytime so why not, he owes me one," I told her.

"How do you know him?" I looked at her seriously.

"Talk show, I interviewed him," I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah that time when you sang with him and he told you that you have a great voice," she said in awe and I snorted. "He was just being sweet. Don't worry about it," I said, shaking my head to tell her to let it go.

"Okay, now we just need photographers," she stated and I grinned.

"Colin."

After getting myself a latte and a juice for Vic we both went to Creevey's studio. Colin Creevey named after his late uncle was a great photographer in school and after graduating he worked as an intern at the Daily Prophet and Weekly Witches and after that he started his own studio. It soon became one of the famous studios and his schedule was always full. Big celebrities did there shoots with him and he could make even a monkey look fascinating by his photos.

We entered the studio and at the reception a nasty glare giving girl spoke to us sweetly.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly when she was nowhere near sweet.

"We have an appointment with Mr Creevey," I told her and she gave me a look when I said his name and I rolled my eyes. "Ciara Jordan" I said my name when she made no move to call and I stared at her. She was glaring daggers at me.

I think she was a fan of Potter.

She called him. "This way Ma'am," she said as me and Vic followed her.

"Ciara," Colin said as he walked over and hugged me. Colin and I went back years.

Ok.

Not that far.

Colin was in Al's year and he was nice. He and I worked together in my fourth year for the graduation event as I was best in Charms. He helped me a lot and I was fascinated by his hard work and passion for Photography. Let's not forget I went to the ball with him in my third year.

"So what brings you guys here?" he asked and shook Vic's hand.

"Al's getting married and you got the invitation for the party right?" I said and he nodded. "Well we were thinking if you had some free time this Friday would you come and have someone working under you to take the pictures. What do you think?" I asked. He grinned.

"The answer is yes and I will get Peter to work on it. He is the best under me and I think he will love to go the party," he told me and Vic gave him the extra invitation.

"So how is the radio show going? Unleashing the anger," he smirked and I groaned.

"Don't ask me, I have been asked about it like a hundred times and I am going to kill whoever asks me next," I whined and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, don't threaten me. Tell me about the healing program," he said and I told him all about the work.

"Hey, I forgot your sister graduated this year. What is she doing? I thought she was interested in public relations. Is she doing something in that?" I asked him. His sister was my junior in Hufflepuff and she was one of the sweetest girls I had ever known.

"Oh, she is good. She worked last summer as an intern with Mrs Finnegan and I think she is working as a manager for some Quidditch player now. She didn't tell me about it and I cannot ask her as it is confidential according to her," he said. He was angry because Emma was one of the sweetest and innocent girls and I would really hate if someone tried to even mess her around.

"Hey, don't worry, she will be fine. Tell her to come to me, I will teach her some mean hexes and pretty good hooks and everything will be sorted," I joked and he smiled.

"So Friday night at 6? Come and there will be plenty of alcohol," I said and we both grinned while Vic rolled her eyes.

"All you think about is alcohol," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't be having a drink if you weren't pregnant?" I asked and she blushed while me and Colin laughed. We bid him goodbye and I knew the party was going to be good.

**A/n: So what do you about Jordans? aren't they cool.**

**Now we came to know how she knew so much about muggle music. I love Usher's song Dj got us fall in love again. He is really good.**

**Next chapter will be about the party and a special meet and an entrance of most awaited person, her ex.**

**See ya...**


	8. Chapter 8: My Past

**A/N: Here I am back with new chapter.**

**C'mon, tell me what you think. I would really appreciate that very much. The editing is done by MrsBates93.**

**8. My Past**

It was Friday.

Engagement party day.

The party was going to start in two hours and I was checking out the lists in the back garden of the Burrow making sure that all the arrangements were done. I would go inside and get ready afterwards.

"C, I think everything is ready. Go inside and get dressed," Vic said, coming out of the house. She was wearing a light violet cocktail dress and was looking gorgeous with her belly increasing her beauty.

"Just the food is left and then I am going in and getting ready in fifteen minutes don't worry," I reassured her. "And you my dear are looking beautiful." I smiled at her. She snorted.

"No, I look like a cow. I am big as a hippo," she said, clearly very worried about her weight gain.

"No, you aren't," I replied and checked the buffet table.

"No, you are not looking as big as a hippo at all," Louis said joining the conversation and I smiled at him for encouraging his sister.

"You are looking big and fat like a whale," he joked and Vic tensed, you could see that if her weight gain was not handled softly she was going to cry. I smacked his head and hugged her.

"Don't listen to him, he is just full of himself," I whispered, rubbing circles on her back to sooth her. "You are beautiful, not fat. " I think my words calmed her down as she gave me a small watery smile.

Louis smirked at me and shook his head.

Idiot!

He was wearing dark jeans and a white buttoned shirt. If I didn't know him I would have said he was a shy kind of guy. The type of guy who was totally handsome but didn't believe that girls were actually interested in him, that kind of shy guy. But he wasn't shy at all. His blonde hair was styled perfectly and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

God I hoped this party went smoothly, I had worked damn hard for all of this.

"You go inside and I will give everything the once over," Vic said, pushing me towards the house. Louis pulled me to him and placed his hands on my shoulders and led me inside. He was dragging me like I was going to make a run for the exit.

Ok, maybe I would because he was going to sell my soul to two devils.

"Let's get you inside, don't want people to look at you as if you're a beggar," he said and dragged me to the room I shared with Lily.

"For god's sake, C where the hell you have been?" Lily barkedat me as soon as we entered. She was the first devil.

"I leave this creature in your experienced hands. Looking good Dominique," Louis said, pointing at me and I glared at him. Louis walked out, barking with laughter like the villain does in an action thriller movie.

"I know he is up to something, he is going to do something. I am sure of it," Dom stated, looking suspiciously at the back of his head as he walked down the hallway. Dom was the biggest target of Louis's jokes; he loved to play jokes on her.

Nah, he wouldn't do anything.

Not without telling me first.

"C'mon, get a shower," Lily said, pushing me into the bathroom and I huffed but got in the shower without any protest.

There was no way I could fight both of them. I had learned that the hard way.

I showered quickly and wrapped myself in a towel and entered the room.

Dom whistled. "If I wasn't straight, I would do you anytime," she said, winking at me and I smirked.

"Don't worry baby, I think Zander will be very happy to replace me," I said and grinned at Lily who shook her head. Dom blushed tomato red and started mumbling that she was not interested in him.

BLAH... BLAH

She threw me some sexy-bitch-like lingerie and I stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Seriously, a push up bra?" I asked in disbelief. She and Dom glared at me till I gave in. I mean I didn't want to look like a slut.

"On the chair now." I followed the order and sat on the chair. Dom started working on my hair and Lily started on my makeup. I got smacked a lot of times when I tried to move and after half an hour of torture I was left toget dressed. I quickly put the dress that was given to me on and stood in front of the mirror.

The woman that stared back at me was elegant, confident and striking. My hair looked thick and healthy and it shone under the light of the room, it was straight and had ringlets in the ends. My makeup was minimal, with a light coating of blusher on my cheeks, like I needed it, with a slight glaze of clear lip gloss that made my lips look bigger. My eyes were laced with mascara and a light sprinkling of glitter on my lids. The dress was stunning. It made me look tall and elegant, one thing that I have never been in my life! It fit under my boobs in a way that made them look fabulous and it clung to my hips making me look curvy in all the right places. The ruffled straps gave it a playful twist and the length made it end just above my knees. The green dress was paired with silver high heels and a silver bracelet on my right wrist.

But the first thing that came to mind was…

"I look like a walking Slytherin flag," I commented and they both looked horrified.

"You look fab, don't think about anything else," they said in unison and dragged me out of the room and I froze at the top of the stairs.

Well fuck me.

It's really hot now.

In the living James Potter was standing looking hot and sexy in a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow along with a pair of low hung jeans. His hair looked like he had just fucked someone.

Well, I actually couldn't say that he didn't just come out from some steamy fucking game.

I swallowed hard and tried to maintain my cool. As I descended the stairs I felt everyone's eyes on me and looked up to see Potter and some other guy looking at me who was none other than Damien Wood.

He was an exact replica of his father. He was well built and burly with his brown hair and light brown eyes. He was staring at me with a smirk which looked amusing.

"Damien Wood," I said and he looked surprised that I knew his name and then amused remembering that he was famous. He bowed dramatically.

"Ciara," he said my name the same way as I had said his.

I don't think he recognized me. And this made me smirk.

He looked confused by my smirking face and looked at Potter who was staring at me as if I was some kind of alien.

The silence was broken by the one and only Roxy.

"Don't tell me, he invited you," Roxy said with her mouth open.

Really Sexy Ro.

Damien looked at her and smiled with approval.

"Oh my Roxy, aren't you looking fine this evening," he said, smirking at her.

"Fuck off Wood," she said, glaring at me. "Won't you keep me company?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Urgh!" she screeched and his smile increased as she showed him her favourite finger and he laughed out loud.

Time to shut him up.

"Do you know that Wood here is afraid of dogs even when he is standing with one," I quoted, glaring at Potter. I didn't forget what he had said to me last weekend and if he thought we were going to get along, he hadanother thing coming.

Before Potter could say something Damien cut him off.

"How do you know I am afraid of dogs?" he asked me, tilting his head in confusion. I smiled devilishly at him.

"Oh not only that, I also know why are you afraid of them." I smirked as I saw him turn pale. Potter and Roxy both looked at me curiously and Damien looked scared and confused.

Well he should be because the story was hilarious.

His parents and mine were best friends so we were like childhood friends. He was two and a half years older than me and took care of me like I was a little sister to him since we both were only children. He taught mea lot of games and told me about the magic world. So I was two and I saw my friend at school had bought a puppy and he was so cute that I thought of buying myself one too. I threw quite a few tantrums and convinced my parents to get me one and I named the dog Killer.

Yeah, I was damn good.

I didn't know that my dog would hate him. When I say hate he kind of was after his life. So when Demon, that was my nickname for him, came close to Killer he would snarl at him and chase him around the got mad and took him back. I cried for two full days but then Demon came and promised me that he would teach me Quidditch and we went back to being friends.

After that he never let any dog come near him again. I remember the look on his face and his screeching how "the-stupid-dog-is-going-to-kill-me" and it was pretty hilarious.

"How did you… " he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Oh, don't you remember?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Seriously it's been what seventeen years, four months and five days if I remember correctly," I stated and he went white as a sheet. "Still no clue?" He shook his head again. "Let just say because of you I lost my dog," I said, grinning at him. He looked confused and within a second I was engulfed in a big tight hug.

"Fuck!"

I smiled as he twirled me in around in a circle before putting me down. He was smiling at me.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but what the hell?" Potter asked, glaring at Damien who was standing with his arm wrapped around me.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you. I didn't know you were Jo," he said, grinning.

"Jo, she is Ciara Jordan," Roxy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, you don't know her. She is my childhood friend with whom I used to sneak out of the house and go to the park with" Damien said and I added, "And he used to fall flat on his face. Seriously Demon how you became a Quidditch player is beyond me." He was very disorganized, okay clumsy when he was younger with the amount of times he used to fall over.

"Hey I was always good at Quidditch," he retorted, smacking my shoulder. "Wow you have gotten big," he added, seeing my height and I snorted. "Well that happens when you age. But don't worry we haven't talked in what like thirteen years," I said and he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you at school and when I looked at you, you were always with Louis and Lils," he said, looking sad.

"For fuck sake, if I was busy it doesn't mean that I wouldn't have had time for my honorary brother," I replied, reminding him about the fact we were related in a way. I had always thought that he forgot about me because he made new friends and I was kind of the new midget who never helped his reputation.

"Honorary brother?" Roxy asked, quirking her eyebrows.

"When he was seven and I was five, we stole my mum's wand and tried to form a blood bond as we wanted to be brother and sister. Mum was happy to know that we cared for each other but knowing that we were trying to perform a blood bond made her flip. I remember the horror of suffering the anger of my mum," I said, shuddering.

"Don't forget my mum, she practically screeched my ear off and my broom I felt sorry for it," Damien said, remembering.

"You cried for three days begging her to give you it back," I said and he denied it.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to get to the party," Potter cut us off and with that I left but not before having the last say.

"Don't think I forgot about the dog scene!" I yelled and I could hear him groan.

I exited through the door and saw that the whole place was looking awesome and the idea of lightning had helped a lot. I entered the party and saw many people who I recognized. This party was to celebrate the occasion with close friends. I could see that all of Al's friends from Slytherin had come. When Al was sorted into Slytherin, everyone was afraid that he would suffer but he didn't thanks to Scorpius who helped him and Slytherin welcomed him. Slytherin house has changed and they aren't evil like their predecessors. Many of them waved at me and I nodded back.

"Enjoying yourself? I'm finding it to be quite boring," Louis said, coming to stand beside me.

"It's not even started. Wait for a few minutes then see my magic," I winked at him and grinned. I was the announcer. It was my duty to introduce everyone and the activities that were going to take place.

"Has anyone told you that you are looking very beautiful tonight," Harry said, as he and Ginny walked towards me. I blushed.

What?

I did blush sometimes.

You would too if the Chosen-One told you that.

"This party has C written all over it," Angie said and the look on her face was one of pride as she beamed at me. I grinned.

"I didn't see your name anywhere," George joked and Angie smacked him on the head. This never got boring.

"Thanks for everything you did, this party is so good because of you," she said, thanking me for everything I'd done.

"It's nothing, really. Besides Al is going to work doubly hard on my wedding aren't you?" I said, winking and they all laughed. I drifted towards the stage seeing many people continue to enter.

I took out my wand and pointed at myself

I was about to speak when a song boomed out around the room.

_Dirty__,__ dirty dancer_

_Another day, another night_

_And she's acting like she don't sleep_

_She's a five when she drinks_

_But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

I looked at Andrew the DJ who winked at me and then there was wolf whistles. I knew now I had to dance.

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_Got all the moves that make you get it up_

I gave a twirl and a sexy hip move and everyone clapped, as the noise increased I laughed.

_She's a dirty__,__ dirty dancer dirty__,__ dirty dancer_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty__,__ dirty dancer dirty__,__ dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty__,__ dirty dancer dirty__,__ dirty dancer_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty__,__ dirty dancer dirty__,__ dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

"Mic testing one, two, three," Andrew said and people laughed.

"Thank you, Andy, for that song. Guys this is Andrew who will be the DJ for the evening."

"Hello everyone, it's so nice to see you all again. Many people out here know me and those of you who don't well let me introduce myself I am Ciara Jordan, Gryffindor chaser on the great team under Rose Weasley's captainship." At this I heard a loud clapping, knowing all the Weasleys would be doing that.

"Well forget about me, you are all here to celebrate the engagement of Al and Alice while I am here just to get drunk," I joked and I got a good response.

"So let's welcome the groom and bride to be with applause," I said and with that Al and Alice stood up. They looked so cute together. Alice was wearing a red one strap tight figure hugging dress and she looked absolutely gorgeous while Al was wearing a dark green suit which matched his beautiful emerald green eyes, he looked happy to be standing here.

"Well, they are one heck of a couple aren't they? But before I say anymore I want to tell everyone that Al proposed on 25th August so all of you better give the money to Fred Weasley, I will collect my cut," I said and several people groaned as Fred yelled "HELL YES!" As usual there had been bets going on as to when Al would propose and I was sure that he would propose on Alice's birthday and Fred supported me while theothers placed their bets on different dates. So I guess I was going to have my pockets full today.

So maybe I actually used some persuasion too. So what?

"Don't look like you are Louis, you owe me thirty galleons now," I said and I could hear him groaning as Lily laughed. Louis was so sure that I wouldn't win that he had betted his money on it.

"I remember when I was the first year midget and I met both of them and Alice was a sweet and shy Hufflepuff girl while Al was like the Slytherin hottie who I had a crush on in which faded very quickly when I came to know his crazy habits," I said, smiling. "Even then I knew that there was a spark between them and I think I said to Lily that within a few years they would be dating and I remember after that we became best friends. So one of the reasons of our great friendship was due to the agreement on that and another might have been the prank we pulled on Louis the next day. Oh yeah that was us."

"Well,I am leaving the stage for others to describe their views about this wonderful couple. So, let's start with the best man, get your hot ass up here Malfoy," I said and everyone laughed.

He walked on stage chuckling and winked at me.

"Thanks for the compliment, C." He said.

"It's not for you sweetheart, it was for Rose who is tapping that," I replied, winking and I heard everyone laugh. I left the stage and let him say his piece. I made my way to the bar.

"Give me something light," I told the bartender, I was not going to get drunk just yet. He gave me a vodka and coke and I thanked him. However before I could drink it I heard the voice of the one person who I never wanted to see again.

"Hello, Ciara."

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Key and Damien know about each other?**

**What about Roxy not liking him? **

**And who do you think is this guy?**

**See you soon**

**Bye!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hell

**A/n: Sorry guys I know it's been long but I was very busy with my xams and I think I kicked them well. But I am back with the new chapter and your wait for her past ends here.**

**So lets get down to the chapter. Editing done by MrsBates93.**

* * *

**9. The Hell**

I turned to look into the face of the boy I had loved once. Those grey eyes which I had loved to stare at all the time, that dark hair which I used to roam my hands through all the time. That sweet smile which could make my stomach flutter and I couldn't stop myself from smiling like a child who'd been given candy.

There was always one person who came in your life who you thought would sweep you off your feet.

Nate Stuart, my prince charming.

The beginning was perfect.

Nate was the sweet and shy kind of guy, a true gentleman.

He was a senior at school, I was in fifth year when he asked me out, I accepted because he was very sweet. He was a smart Ravenclaw and we took things slow because he wanted that too. He asked me to be his girlfriend at the end of the year and I loved spending time with him so I agreed. He was smart and very attentive to me; he made me feel like I was beautiful and deserved the best. In sixth year, I made the best memories of my life with him.

Strolling around the school, holding hands and kissing in every corner, I felt loved and cared for like I had never been before.

My life was perfect.

He graduated but we didn't break up. He told me that he loved me and his cute smile and words had stolen my heart. He used to meet me on every Hogsmeade weekend and we talked a lot and I lost my virginity to him on that Christmas.

The best thing about being with him was that he actually cared for me and I knew I could trust him.

I couldn't pinpoint when things started falling apart. I tried to tell myself that there was nothing wrong but I couldn't stop the feeling that something had changed. I loved him with every fibre of my being and he loved me too, I was sure of that.

But trust was the most difficult thing to maintain.

I trusted him and that he would always love me, I trusted him to protect me, I trusted that he would never break my heart; I trusted that he would never cheat on me.

Cheating.

I hated that fucking word.

What would you do when the one person you loved cheated on you with the one person who had hated you all your life?

To me, the worst part about it was the fact that I had trusted him so much. I had loved him, first as a friend and then as a boyfriend. I had trusted him and so I believed him. I believed everything he told me. Every lie he told me, I believed.

Even if he had to lie to hide that he had cheated on me.

When we broke up, I was heartbroken. I had never felt more wounded, more betrayed in my whole life. I felt as though my best friend had just sold my soul to Voldemort. Looking back, I figured that it was because I hadtrusted him so much that I believed him and it was because I believed him that I blamed myself for everything that had happened.

When I found out that he had cheated on me, it shook the ground beneath me. Even after graduation I was with him.

On the day of my promotion on WWN, I went to meet him and tell him that I had been promoted and I was so happy that I wanted to share the news with him first but everything crashed down around me.

"Ciara, we need to talk."

As soon as I heard these words I knew something was wrong and I realized everyone had to hear it at some point in their life.

He told me the truth that he had cheated on me once and I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was so stupid that I told him that he was lying that he could never cheat on me but he had.

I asked him one thing.

Why?

He said it was a spur of the moment thing and I burst out laughing. I wanted to sob out loud but I turned it into a harsh laugh. I wanted to ask why he was telling me this and before I could ask anything he blurtedsomething else out.

She was pregnant.

Wow.

The irony.

It was like the things I had dreamt were coming true but I wasn't in the picture. It was some other girl in my place who I wanted to be. As soon as I heard what he had done I wanted to know who she was and I could tell from his face that I was not going to like the answer.

I was sure that everyone hated someone when they were in school; well there was one girl who hated me.

Selena Stanwood.

She had never liked me because she thought that I had replaced her as Lily's best friend, which I hadn't. According to her if I was not in the picture, she would be Lily's best friend, the daughter of the chosen one, her words not mine and she would be dating Nate. Lily always laughed when she tried to talk to her, because she wanted to be friends with her just for the simple fact that she was famous and Selena wanted a bit of the limelight.

Okay, maybe Lily and I playing a prank on her might also have been another reason why she hated me but she was after Lily like a psycho stalker.

So she was a bitch to me and always tried to make me feel bad and she knew I was never into makeup. She was one of the early bloomers if you know what I mean and she never missed a chance to flaunt them.

Hell, she had hooked up with Potter on many occasions but he was clueless as usual.

I didn't understand why she wanted that child?

She was always so conscious about her figure and bearing a baby was not on her list but I knew Nate, he would never allow her to abort that child. The baby was his and he wanted nothing more than to give him or herthe best life and I knew leaving me heartbroken was the first thing that she might have demanded.

I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't. It was his bad luck and I couldn't say what was worse.

He left and told me to move on and so the chapter entitled Nate Stuart was erased from my life.

But it wasn't that easy. I was like a ghost who didn't want to do anything anymore. What would you do when the guy you loved told you to move on? Lily, Louis and Amy were the ones who pulled me out of the sad period in my life. They made me feel alive and made me realize that our love wasn't that strong if it didn't stop him from cheating on me. He was not good enough for me but how do you undo all the love you have for aboy who you were with for years. He married her for the baby and I knew I was getting over him the moment I saw how he looked at the baby.

Because when he watched her, the bitch, I wasn't imagining myself in her place anymore. It made me realize that I was moving on and I wanted him to be happy too.

I wanted her to love him more than I did.

"C," he whispered my name and it didn't stop the memories from flooding back to me, the many times he had said my name lovingly.

"Nate," I said softly and nodded. It was an awkward moment, I could see that he was staring at my face and I was staring at the carpet in fascination because it suddenly looked better.

"How have you been?" he asked casually and I knew he wanted to ask how I'd been holding up.

"I've been good thanks," I replied, giving him a small smile and he was surprised to see me smiling. I knew he wanted to be friends but I couldn't, it wasn't that simple anymore.

"Ciara Jordan," I heard her voice before I saw her.

She looked as gorgeous as she had looked at school even more now with her beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes, by looking at her you couldn't tell that she had had a baby three months ago. I was jealous of that but she didn't need to know.

"How are you?" she asked, icily faking a smile, she was not looking at me sweetly but glaring at me. She turned to Nate and her eyes softened and I was surprised to see that. It meant that their relationship had improved and it made me want to run for the door quickly.

"I'm alright thanks."

She laughed sarcastically and glared at me, before she moved towards Nate and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss staking her claim on him and I looked away. I felt I was intruding on something and I didn't want to see that.

"Well, we are good, actually very good," she said smiling, mocking me, I could tell from his face that he didn't like it and before he could say something, I cut him off.

"It was nice seeing you both again," I said and with that I made my way to the table where the others were sitting. One look at my face and Lily could tell something was wrong, she looked around trying to figure out the reason for my sudden mood change and she gave me a smile of understanding when she saw them.

I hated this.

Pity.

I didn't want this and I knew she didn't pity me but it was the first response which always came first from people.

I looked around and I could see everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped and they looked away from me but Potter, he was looking at me as if he was trying to evaluate me as if I was some arithmetic problem.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I didn't want him to think that he had won.

Hell.

When had this become a match?

Just look away.

But I couldn't, the intensity with which he was looking at me was something different, it was weird. Looking into his eyes made me feel like something, I don't know. It was as if he could tell what I was feeling like he was seeing through to my very soul. My mum had always told me that I was very difficult to read but he was looking at me like he could read me like a book.

"C," I heard someone say and looked away from him. It was like an enchantment and I wanted to remove the charm that was making me look at him.

I smiled when I saw that standing beside me was none other than Amy.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, with her shoulder length blonde hair in shining curls and she was wearing a hot black cocktail dress which was hugging her waist making it look very fine and her black heels made her legs look sexily long.

This girl knew how to dress.

I hugged her and conjured an extra seat so she could sit beside me as she hugged Lily.

"Hey, Amy you look sexy as hell," Louis said, starting to flirt with her and Amy winked at me.

"Thanks for the compliment, Louis but it won't work on me. I don't do one night stands," she said, smiling at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You know what Louis? You need someone to settle down with. Stop fooling around," she said, patting his shoulder gently.

This was nothing new to Louis as he always flirted with her and she denied his advances every time and told him to change but he never would. Even if they dated it wouldn't work between them because as lovely asAmy was, she could be a downright bitch sometimes and it needed a different kind of man to handle her.

"Guys, this is the famous Amelia Boot and Amy these are the Weasleys and Woods," I said, introducing them to each other. I didn't need to say Potter's name as I could tell he knew that because he was looking at me and smirking.

What an arsehole!

"It's nice to meet you Amelia, James Potter," Potter said, giving her his famous crooked smile which melted every girl's heart and its effect was showing on Amy too but she was strong. I cleared my throat and Amy looked at me and raised her eyebrows and I smiled at her.

"Amelia Boot, the producer of the morning show on WWN," she said and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Take that you idiot!

He looked as if he had been hit in the face and it made me laugh harder, he glared at me but I couldn't give a damn about him.

"C'mon, we have a party to celebrate and your gift from me is left and I am damn sure you and everyone else will love it," I said to the cute couple, grinning and thinking about the performance.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you think?**

**Aren't they smartass? ha ha**

**What about Nate and Selena?**

**Tell me your views I would love to hear them.**

**!**


	10. Chapter 10: What the Hell

**A/n: Here is the new chapter.**

**10. What the hell**

"Three times what do you mean by three fucking times?"

It was Sunday night and my head felt like it was going to explode. I had been working since Saturday morning continuously and Roxy yelling at me was not helping at all. I had succeeded in avoiding her yesterday but she had caught me tonight.

"Okay, yeah Roxy he asked me out three times and we thought that we were better as friends," I said, sighing, it was crazy.

On Friday night I had invited Liam Stuart to the party so that everyone could enjoy it a little bit.

Liam Stuart.

He was a famous singer in the Wizarding world, whose first album even broke the Weird Sisters record for staying number one at the top of the charts. He was a very hot and sexy guy and girls drooled at a single glimpse of him. I met him first when I was given the job to interview him and he was a really nice guy, he knew what he was doing and he had an awesome voice. The interview was very funny and he even encouraged me to sing with him on air.

He told me I was doing a great job.

So when I welcomed him to the party he stole everyone's hearts with his charming ways and everyone liked him. Al and Alice thanked me for inviting him; hell even Angie thanked me.

And to make things worse he actually confessed to everyone that I had broken his heart three times and I knew everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

I mean c'mon I wasn't an alien just because I rejected him.

Why did I reject him?

Well when he first asked me out I was already dating Nate so I declined because I was in head over heels in love with Nate. When he the second time, I was going through a serious heart break and he understood my feelings but he wanted to be friends and I couldn't say no to that. We talked and I realized that he was the guy who I could see in my future but as a friend not anything else.

He was too good for me.

"I am tired Ro please have mercy," I pleaded but she snorted and shook her head at me.

"But..." she started and I clapped my hands over my ears. I had got a three hour break and I was not going to waste it with her biting my head off.

"Ok," she said, shutting up and I relaxed.

"Go home and get some sleep, even sleep tomorrow too, you need it," she said, looking through notes and checking her schedule.

"I am going to Potters tomorrow after the show," I replied and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Lily wanted to talk and I want a meal and I don't have any food at my house so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone by going there. I think I might be too tired to make myself a meal," I said and pulled my bag over my shoulder and went to get something to eat before I started work.

Fuck, I was happy this was coming to an end. I mean from Tuesday I was starting my morning shifts which meant that I would be able to have a decent sleep.

"Good luck with that," she shouted and I grinned.

I was feeling like shit and knew I looked horrible but I didn't have any escape. I disapparated to the office as my shift ended at 6.30.

It was always worse when you started work at seven in the morning.

"You are a dead ringer for Sir Nicholas," Amy stated, as her eyes widened.

"Oh so now I can pass for a lad now? Thanks, " I said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Ok grey lady you are looking very pale, when was the last time you slept?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me and at the same time I yawned. I knew I had dark circles under my eyes and that they were worse than the last time, but this was the last day of my hell. After this everything was going to go back to normal.

"Don't! I am not in the mood and I don't have much strength to argue," I whined. I was acting like a brat but this brat was very exhausted.

"Okay, but let me order you something," she said, going for her phone.

"It's all right. I think I need to sleep first before eating anything, otherwise I am going to throw up in your office," I said seriously and she knew I was.

"You are going to kill yourself," she replied, huffing and ranting at how much I was working.

Okay, so maybe it was bad idea to cover Bree's shift but I loved spending time at St. Mungos and I got to learn more every time I went.

No I was not a Ravenclaw.

I didn't even think about it.

I was loyal to my work.

So it was Gryffindor.

I didn't know how I was able to pass the whole show, but I felt proud of myself that I did without the tiredness showing in my voice.

I disapparated to Godrics hollow where they lived, the Potter home is nice and homely. It wasn't that Harry didn't have money because he did but he just wanted a small house for him and his family. So it was a simple and sweet home.

I entered the living room and threw my bag on the couch before sitting down. I thought of looking for Ginny. So I yelled but was met with silence. I went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of butter beer. There was a note on the fridge.

_Went out __will be back around 3,__ urgent work at office__._

Sweet Merlin, she was out.

Hell!

I thought of going to Lily's room and made my way there but it was locked.

What?

I knew what you're thinking, why has she locked her room?

Ok, so Lily started locking her room to prevent her elder brothers from going in and messing with her stuff. She started doing this after sixth year when they exploded her room to shreds.

I pulled my wand out and said the password but it didn't budge.

Hell! She'd changed the password.

Ok, Al's room next.

I made my way to the second floor where Al's room was but before I could do anything I froze.

"Fuck, Al harder."

_Oh, please no, _I thought to myself.

"Fuck, baby."

Before they said anything else I cast a _Silencio _charm on his door and for their safety impenetrable charm as well.

Well, at least someone was getting some action.

God I miss sex.

This left me with only one option.

I went to the last room on this floor.

Should I go in or not?

Well it's not like I was using this room for the first time.

But what if he came in?

*Snort*

He hadn't been home for the last eight months so I didn't think he would be home now.

Oh sod it.

I opened the door and stood in the doorway. His room looked the same as it had last month. This was the first time I was hesitating because before that I wasn't the She-Devil who had seriously pissed him off on a radio show.

I looked around the room. It was a blaring, Gryffindor Red, with spatters of gold. There was a huge bed occupying the middle of the room, with a large Wiz-Telly on the wall opposite. Two plush chairs were placed on the floor in front of the TV as well, although it was off to the side slightly. The wall opposite me, however, was the most breath taking. It was made completely out of glass, and a portion of it slid aside so a person could step out onto the balcony that wrapped around the area. Curtains settled around the wall, framing it so that it looked like a painting. My toes curled slightly into the plush carpet and I turned around to look at the wall next to the doorway. It seemed as completely crazy filled with posters and pictures – the wall was bursting with posters of Quidditch Teams, muggle bands, muggle singers, fancy cars, individual Quidditch players, Gryffindor Quidditch Propaganda (my stomach squirmed pleasantly when I caught sight of his blazing poster, the words 'James Potter: Captain and Chaser' across the bottom in bright bold letters – he looked so fierce, yet somehow gently amused in the picture, a Quaffle perched in his gloved fingers and his head turned to the side so that he could send a challenging, light smirk towards the camera. Fuck you, James Potter, for being so incredibly hot), and there was also a big poster of Oliver Wood on his broom wearing Puddlemere United navy blue robes and various other photographs and random, scribbled notes.

I waved my wand and changed into my shorts and t shirt before falling onto the king size bed not wanting to do anything anymore.

Phew.

Finally I could sleep.

James POV:

The worst part of being famous was that when you were famous everyone was ready to lick your feet because you were a big hotshot.

As our team the great Puddlemere United had won the cup, our team manager had arranged for a photo shoot for Witches Weekly.

So here I was standing in Colin's studio with only my jeans on for six hours and all the girls in the studio fawning over me.

"Here we are all done," Colin said, ending the shoot.

Fuck, I was exhausted.

"Are we done?" I asked him wanting to be sure.

"Yup," he said and waved me over to his side.

"Thanks, mate, see you later."

"Hey, James, wait up," he called after me.

"What?" I asked as he handed me an envelope.

"These are the pictures from the engagement party and your mum asked for another copy so if you are going there could you just pass it on?" he asked.

"What happened to your owl?"

"She is away so I thought it would be easier to just ask you."

"Dude, its fine. I'm actually living there now for a while."

I said goodbye and disapparated home.

"Mum!" I yelled but there was no reply, it looked like she wasn't home yet.

You might be thinking why am I here? Well it just so happens that Fred brought some new products from the shop to show me and Damien and I was in the middle of creating copies of invitations for my birthday party when the product burst and we ended up being covered in slugs which got increased by my _Geminio_ spell.

But the bigger problem was that the counter spell or should I say the spell for its removal hadn't been created and my head was exploding not just from the slugs but from the music which was blaring from them.

Seriously musical slugs.

Emma nearly died when she saw what had happened and when I told her that I was going to bunk with Damien, she told me to go to my parent's house. I would never have gone there if she had not decided to complain to my coach. He thought that if I lived with him we might explode ourselves for which he wasn't at all happy with.

I hate you Oliver Wood.

I was marching to my room when I saw my door was open slightly, bloody Al sneaking into my room but I would kick his ass later.

First I needed a shower so I went directly to the bathroom and showered quickly before putting on my jeans and entered my room to look for a t shirt when I froze.

She was lying in the foetal position, dressed in a very small pair of shorts which made her ass look delicious and a t shirt, her hair was splayed out on the pillow around her face like a chestnut halo. I moved quietly into the room and walked towards her. Her arms were wrapped around the pillow snoring very softly.

She looked like an angel.

Her skin was pale and flawless and her eyelashes were so long that they almost touched her cheeks. Her mouth was magnificent, full pink lips that trembled slightly as she slept. I wouldn't be lying if I said it took all my fucking will power not to lean in and kiss her.

"Prat."

I froze and looked at her but she was sound asleep.

"Idiot," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Arrogant."

"Potter."

And that jerked me out of the trance I was in.

What the hell?

I mean what the fuck was she doing in my room?

On my bed?

What would you do when you find a sexy hot girl on your bed wearing clothes which she might as well not have bothered to put on?

Yeah tell me about it.

Because what I did was,

"Aguamenti."

She jerked awake blinking rapidly and cursing loudly, "Fuck."

Did I tell you she was wearing a white t shirt and white shorts?

Lowering my gaze I took in the sight of her t shirt clinging to her chest, I could see that her breasts were currently encased in a bright pink bra, one that was very visible underneath a now wet, practically transparent t shirt.

Pink.

I had always hated that colour but now I didn't mind it.

I practically gawked at her, Merlin she was hot!

I licked my bottom lip as I stared at her legs. Her matching bright pink panties were very visible under her wet shorts they were exactly what I was currently looking at.

"You're wet!" I whispered to her.

"No shit, Sherlock!" she yelled, blinking rapidly.

"You really are very wet!" I repeated.

"Wow, you know English and..." she stopped when she noticed where I was staring at.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT STOP STARING AT MY TITS!" She shouted at me.

Wow that was really loud.

This made me smirk.

I slowly lifted my hand, curling my finger before beckoning for her to move closer to me. A smirk, pulling at the corner of my mouth even more, was easy for her to see. She stopped abruptly and moved her head closer.

Wow this was too easy.

My eyes drifted down her body again.

"Hot pink?" I stated, although it sounded more like a question. She knew exactly what I was referring to as her eyes were horrified at the fact that her lacy underwear was showing through her shorts.

"I like it," I continued, "Not as slutty as red."

Her eyes widened that I had just inadvertently referred to her as being slutty.

Her face was fuming and before she could yell out I said,"Levicorpus."

She floated in the air and started shouting, "JAMES SIRIUS FUCKING POTTER PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

I gave her my devil smile.

Wow revenge was sweet.

"Urgh!" she screeched.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

Was she an idiot?

She was yelling my brother's name.

She had gone bonkers.

I levitated her towards the door. At last I got my wish to throw her out.

Even if it was from my room.

Before I could dump her on the landing, I heard heavy footsteps and looked up towards the doorway to see Al and Alice standing there.

"WHAT THE... James put her down," Al said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked, not sure how he had come here.

"We were talking in my room," he mumbled and I looked at his attire and then at Alice's.

Just talking, yeah right.

"So this is what you are calling it these days," I teased him and his ears turned red. It was so easy to embarrass him.

"Um..." he mumbled and I grinned.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to the levitating devil who was glaring at me.

"If you are finished will you kindly put me down so that I can stop my head from exploding?" She spat.

Wow.

Feisty.

"Feisty, I like it babes but not you," I told her and decided to dump her in the living room.

Better to leave her in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" she started yelling again and I wanted to put a silencing charm on her but I liked her yelling for some reason.

It meant I was one step ahead of her.

I led her all the way from the second floor to the living room on the ground floor and I was sure she was getting one hell of a headache.

She deserved it.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER PUT HER DOWN!"

Fuck!

Mum!

I said the counter spell and she dropped down with a thump as she said, "Ow."

I grinned, happy to be of service.

"James what... C, are you alright?" Of course it was better to ensure whether she was alright.

As if she wasn't, she could die.

She started standing up and stumbled.

"I'm fine..." and with that she fell flat, I mean fainted but mum caught her.

"C," she said and slapped her softly to wake her up.

"Shit, she is burning up," Mum said and I whirled around to look at her.

Shit.

I didn't do anything.

Did I?

"Al, take her to the closest room," Mum ordered and with that he led her to my room.

I mean seriously, my room.

"What the hell is happening here?" Lily asked as she came through the front door and followed us upstairs.

"What happened to her?" she asked anxiously, falling to her knees beside the bed and started checking her.

"Mum floo Charlie and where is her bag?" she told mum and Al as they began to move quickly.

She accioed her bag and then pulled out a simple pouch like the one Aunt Hermione has.

"Accio pepper up potion," she said and moistened Ciara's lip with the potion trying to help her but she was not reacting to it.

"Fuck this is bad," she stated and started to search for a bowl and conjured water and a cloth and started to cool her by putting the wet cloth on her head.

"Where is Charlie?" she yelled.

"I'm here."

I looked up to see a blond middle aged man coming frantically into the room and moving directly to Ciara's side and checking her over.

"Where is her bag?" he asked and Lily gave it to him.

He conjured a box in which were a lot of potions, by the way he looked I guessed he was a Healer and he started working on her.

"Shit she still has that potion?" Al said, looking at the box.

What potion?

Lily chuckled, "She won it from Slughorn, she was the fastest to make it and he gave her a sample of it. She never used it and never gave it to Louis even though he begged over and over for it," Lily replied, snickering at the memory.

"Is she okay?" Mum asked anxiously.

"She will be. Why don't you guys give her some space?" Charlie said and we all started to go to the living room

I was in for one hell of a rollicking.

I knew that already and I deserved it.

"What happened?" Lily asked Al and he glared at me.

Fucker.

Lily turned to me and hissed, "What did you do?"

I looked sheepish and remained silent. Al told her everything and she glared at me.

"You fool, she was and you did that. Urgh!" she yelled and started pacing up and down.

Sorry.

But how was I to know that the girl couldn't even tolerate a little levitation?

We waited. Lily continued to pace back and forth, mum tapped her left leg rapidly and Al bit his fingernails. And they said I didn't care about my family. I even knew what they did when they were nervous or happy.

After what seemed like an age, the blonde guy came out and mum rushed to him.

"How is she?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

Please don't start the waterworks.

"She is fine, now," Charlie sighed and sat down. "She is going to kill herself if she doesn't slow down. Do you know when the last time she had a good sleep?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"Not since those night duties…" Lily trailed off.

"I know about the night duties, but those are part of her training and I don't have that much time in the day to spend on her training. She is a fast learner and a very hard worker but she doesn't take care of herself. I told her to sleep the whole day off when she had night training but she didn't," he said as if he was talking to himself, rubbing his brows.

"I know Amy was also saying that she looked like hell in the shows and since Al's proposal, she has not had a good sleep," Lily told him, feeling guilty and then started yanking her hair out.

What were they are on about?

"I told her to leave the damn job if she wanted to but no she told me Amy didn't have any good replacements which I knew she didn't and then she also took the responsibility of helping Vic. It's our fault, I should have told her not to and should have helped myself…" she trailed off and began to pace up and down again.

"Healer Charles, if she..." Mum started to speak but he cut her off.

"I am giving her leave for a few days and tell her to make a full recovery and after she is better tell her to meet me. I have to talk to her otherwise Alicia is going to kill me," he said and everyone snickered.

What?

"Wait a second," I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh!" And that Oh was like this Charlie knew me.

"Hello, I am Healer Charles Bughman," he introduced himself and I shook his hand.

"Training. I thought she was a radio presenter?" I said, I was really shocked at not knowing everything.

"She is but she is training to be a healer."

"A healer?"

"Yes, and she is going to be one hell of a good one, I have never seen such a hardworking girl," Healer Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Of course she is the best, training under Madam Pomfrey will do that to you," Mum said and Lily smiled.

"I can't believe I am the reason she wanted to become one," Lily said grinning and Al smacked her.

"I am happy that you have such a good best friend," Mum said with a smile.

When they were all talking I felt as if something was wrong. Now I knew what I was feeling, it was like I wasn't truly part of this family. They were so familiar with this girl who I didn't know anything about and she was making me feel like a stranger in my own family.

And that scared me to death.

**A/n: So here is another chapter with James Pov **

**Like it or love it?**

**Hit me with the reviews**

**Would love to read all about it**

**Next chapter will be about James's Birthday**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: He Is Trouble

**A/n: All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

**I am really sorry for this late update but I was really very busy and had an important work. But now on I would try to update as soon as I could.**

**So here is the new chapter. Thanks to MrsBates93 for editing.**

**Chapter 11: He Is Trouble**

Five days.

It's been five fucking days since I was banned from working and any outings.

_Wow._

I was dying for some fresh air and some excitement but when you had people watching over you like a hawk and restricting what you could do then what could say did I have?

Well, I suffered and took everything that was thrown at me. I couldn't fight them.

_Why you might ask?_

If you had met my mum, you would know how scary she could be when she got in her Mama Bear role and her wrath was like hell. It would have been easier to persuade her if she didn't have her back up.

Angie and Ginny.

They both supported my mum and the lectures I got from them were very painful. When I woke up, I was surprised to see so many people, everyone was here. Weasleys and soon to be Weasleys, mum and dad, Scamanders (Louis and Lorcan) hell even Scorpius was here. I thought they were all here to see how I was, which they were. Have you heard the famous saying?

What they did before sacrificing poor sheep?

Well they fatten them up.

So, firstly I was given food and everyone told me how worried they were about me. My mum hugged me tightly and told me how worried she was, I felt really bad and then BAM she slapped me. I was shocked and then I was scolded before everyone came and told me how disappointed they were that I was not taking care of myself.

And all this time, he stood in the corner watching and smirking at me. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands and if I had the strength I would have done.

If you had any doubt then I was talking about Potter.

Poor Charlie was not barred from this but I was as it was my fault, so I listened to everything they had to say with my head down. After they had finished, I was treat like I was five.

-I couldn't go to my apartment.

-I would be given healthy food to eat.

-I would be given first preference.

Wow, you might be thinking this was superb.

Now, hear the cons.

-I had to drink a disgusting potion.

-I wasn't allowed to go out.

-I was told off like a thousand times daily.

- My friends laughed at me for being so stupid.

And the worst of all,

- I would be seeing him daily.

I didn't even know why he was living here after so many months of not being around.

But today is the best day because, I was allowed to go home yesterday and most importantly; I am going back to work today.

_Doesn't it feel good to go back to work?_

You would think so too, if you were stuck at home for a week.

I was so happy and bouncing with excitement that even Shelly was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Good Morning, Shelly. How are you on this fine morning?"

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement but I was feeling like I had escaped Azkaban.

"Fine, what happened to you?" she asked with her wide eyes and a small smile on her face. She knew I was not a morning person and hated that I had to wake up so early, even though I loved my job but watching me like this surprised her.

"I am feeling like a young bird ready to fly without any restrictions, like water which has been stopped by a dam, like a hunger finally being assuaged."

"Like an idiot given a brain," Amy remarked, smirking and coming to hand me today's schedule.

"Good morning to you too, sexy," I teased her.

"Ha ha, very funny you should be in the circus," she scoffed and started to look around the counter.

"No flowers today for you, Miss Boot," Shelly told her and this made me raise my eyebrows.

_Flowers._

Who the hell was sending her flowers?

"Flowers?" I questioned, wanting to know who her secret admirer was.

"No one," Amy said and Shelly snickered but shut up when Amy glared at her.

_What?_

"What?" I asked, I was clearly in the dark about something.

"C'mon," Amy said and dragged me to the studio before going through my schedule with me.

"You're back, so I think you are going to start the show and then we will go with the news," Amy started; I knew what she was trying to change the subject.

_She was sneaky, but I was a bitch._

"Who is he?" I asked her and she continued her rant and ignored me as if I hadn't said anything.

There was always other ways to find out her secret.

I groaned when I saw Shawn's smiling face.

_Fuck me._

"Hello, Ciara. It's so nice to see you after your recovery. How are you feeling?" He asked, taking my hand and shaking it.

I wiped all the sweat off his hand on my pants.

_Merlin!_

At least he didn't hug me.

Phew.

"I am feeling perfectly fine," I replied and started to rummage in my bag so that I didn't have to talk to him. He is a sweet guy but just very clingy. You know the guy who doesn't understand that no means no.

"Good morning, guys, I am back with a bang. I know you all missed me and I totally missed you too but don't worry because your favourite Jordan is back. Sorry dad, you know I love you but I am their favourite," I joked with a big smile on my face knowing my father would be grinning like an idiot and shaking his head hearing this.

"Well, this is a fine morning, a morning to start afresh, a morning of bright colours and delicious aromas."

I heard someone groan behind me.

At least, she knew what I was going to do. It wasn't difficult to know where I was going with this morning thing.

I continued, "a morning of red roses. Yes guys, it is the morning of sending some beautiful girl who you like a boutique of red roses. Red roses emphasises your love for someone special. So if you guys have someone special in your life, then don't wait for Valentine's Day and just send them now. And if you have sent someone named Amelia some flowers, then call me and tell me your name. I would love to know who is going after the Boot and now let's start the show with a beautiful song called Gotta Find You."

I turned to Amy grinning from head to toe, facing her killing glare and laughing out loud.

"Wow. Red bull stop before you kill someone," I teased her and chuckled.

_Wrong move._

She came pushing past Shelly and I jumped behind Shawn's chair to stop her from getting any closer.

"You're dead," she threatened me and we circled each other, with only a chair and Shawn between us.

"Holmes, fuck off!" she spat at him and he started to retreat. I held his shoulders and stopped him from moving.

"No, you don't. It's not my fault that you didn't tell me, so I thought of something else, and it was a fucking brilliant idea."

Just then our line started beeping.

"See," I said, pointing to the call as I continued, "we haven't started the call session and so many people are dying to call." I laughed and she moved for me and I moved in sync with her.

"Shelly take her, sweetheart we don't have time. The song is going to end soon," I said.

She huffed and started breathing to calm down.

_Her silly yoga technique._

I sat on the chair and readjusted my microphone.

"So, what I was saying about flowers?"

It was fucking hilarious at the time but when Amy got to me, she started smacking me with the schedule.

I never thought a simple bundle of paper could hurt so much.

"You're an ass," she said sitting on her office chair and I was sitting in front of her table and spinning the paper holder. I always liked rolling them; they just fascinated me and I didn't even know why.

"Aw... but I'm your ass," I laughed. "Sorry that came out wrong. I'm not as hot as that one," I added, pointing towards her ass and this time her mouth twitched upwards.

_Progress._

Before I could say anything else, Shelly knocked on the door. We both turned to her and she cleared her throat.

"C, someone is here for you," Amy raised her eyebrows as Shelly continued "a girl." That girl is waiting for me to start dating someone and when that day comes, she will give free beers to everyone.

"Coming," I said and with that I moved to the reception and looked at a tiny familiar figure standing with Shelly.

"C," her super excited voice sounding like bells said as she smiled at me before throwing her arms around me.

"Emma Creevey! Why the hell you have never called me?" I asked her with a stern voice and she blushed.

_Ah, her familiar blush._

"Sorry, I've been quite busy and I wanted to talk to you but then plans got in the way." I waved my hand to stop her from continuing. She was very sweet and whenever something happened she always felt as if it was her fault.

"Nah, don't worry about it. So tell me how have you been?" I asked, dragging her towards the office.

"I'm fine, it's been like hell the past few weeks what with Rachael getting married and then my new job, its tiring," she said and I chuckled. I knew exactly how hectic last week had been.

"Don't worry, c'mon," I said and ushered her into Amy's office.

"Look what I've got for you Amy, another flower," I yelled and she jumped from her seat on hearing the word and relaxed when she saw Emma.

"Hey Em how have you been?" she asked, sitting on the couch in her office.

"I'm good thanks, how have you been Ms new producer?" We all laughed. "Good, due to this idiot," she said and I swatted her hand which was trying to mess my hair up.

"Hey, I'm the reason this show is rocking," I stated arrogantly.

"Wow you are so modest," Amy said sarcastically and I laughed.

"You know we missed you at the party, Colin told us you couldn't make it," I said and she smiled.

"Yeah with Rachael and everything, it was difficult but don't worry I am coming to wedding," she replied and I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"Who told you that you were invited?" I asked and she pouted and let me tell you her pout is very convincing.

"So what the great work C did that so you would meet us?" Amy asked, kicking me in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Actually I came here to talk to you about an interview," she started nervously.

"Interview, ok tell us the details and we will get the schedule cleared," I told her but she smiled tightly.

"Actually, the interview has already happened," she answered and I raised my brows as she added, "technically speaking."

_What did she mean by that?_

"Technically, what do you mean?" Amy asked, not understanding anything she was saying. Emma chewed on her bottom lip and looked nervous.

The interview has already happened; I thought Emma was working for a Quidditch player.

What the hell did she mean by technically?

Hmmm.

_NO!_

**NO!**

"No!" I yelled, standing up from the couch and looked at her.

"Tell me you are not saying what I think your saying?" I said.

"What is going on here?" Amy asked, looking at Emma and then at me.

"Do you work for Potter?" I asked calmly and Amy's eyes widened and she looked at Emma who nodded.

"Well fuck me!" I exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you working for him? Don't you know his record? I mean he is a womanizer, he has had sex with each of his assistants and you're working for him," I asked squeezing her shoulders.

"He isn't that bad," she mumbled and shrunk back at my glare. "Look he is above those things but he doesn't see me like that and when you get to know him he is a nice guy," she said and I scoffed.

_Nice, my ass._

"C, I am here to schedule another interview after that last disaster," she stated and before I could say no she continued, "Just hear me out, everyone would love to hear his interview and it would be much better if you interviewed him. Your show gets publicity and he gets to talk about his problems." She tried to make a deal.

"I am not doing another interview that idiot, I'm sorry but the answer is no. I was off sick last week because of that asshole," I told her, irritation clear in my voice. I'd kill him if I could get my hands on him.

"I think it's a good idea," Amy said and I glared at her. "No she is right, James Potter is the one of the most famous Quidditch players and remember how many people responded to the interview even when he didn't come. Just think how much people will like it if this happens. It could be a blast," Amy stated, trying to make me agree with the idea.

No!

"You get to ask him anything you want," Emma blurted out and my head snapped to look at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No, you can ask him anything that isn't too personal and which won't affect his status but he gets to answer them, accordingly and he can lie if he wants. What do you say?" she asked and I thought about the offer.

Anything I want to ask.

On air.

It was too tempting to decline.

"You know what I think? I think we have a deal," I replied, shaking Emma's hand and Amy grinned at me.

_Well, James Potter, you are going down._

She handed me and Amy two envelopes and we looked at her questioningly.

"These are invites to a party that I am preparing," she said excitedly.

"What's the occasion?" Amy asked and I started opening the invite.

"16 September," I read before going any further.

"Parties on Sundays are cool. We will be there," Amy said, excited about letting her hair down for a change.

"There is no way in the hell that I'm going!" I exclaimed.

"Aw come on," Emma pleaded.

"Emma you are inviting me to Potter's birthday. Have you gone insane?" I asked her.

"No, I organized it and he said I could invite anyone and gave me invites and I want you guys to come," she replied and I shook my head. No way. "The Weasleys will be there so what's the problem?" Emma said and Amy groaned and we turned to look at her.

"What?" She looked like she had lost it for a second but then cooled herself down.

"C'mon I will stop anything bad happening and you get to enjoy the party with your friends, it's been too long since you all went to a party where the parents aren't invited," Emma stated and it was a tempting invite.

"I can't give you my answer right now, but I'll let you know," I replied.

I wasn't ready to think about it at the moment.

"Ok, but come if you can," she said and smiled.

To change the topic and awkwardness I said, "So, do you know someone sent Ms Boot red roses today?"

Amy groaned and I grinned.

_Brilliant._

**A/n: So here was the chapter, a tiring week for Ciara.**

**I would really appreciate if you took some time to review the chapter.**

**Tell me whether you liked it or not :)**

**I will update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: He said What

**He Said What**

"I don't know why I am even going there,"

I was tired of telling others that I should not be going. I mean, it's James Potter's birthday party, for Merlin's sake, and I was sure he would not like me, being there. If I was him, I would throw him out on the first glimpse of him.

"It's just a party and Emma invited you. So he can't throw you out," Amy huffed, as if I was throwing a tantrum.

"How can you be sure of that?" I questioned, her quirking my eyebrows at her.

"Because, you look too sexy to decline you the invitation," she winked at me, and I just shook my head at her. She was not seeing the reason, which was screaming in my head to decline this but hell, if I didn't want to go there.

"Girl! Where's your party madness gone?" She scowled at me, when she saw me thinking about rejecting the idea.

"It flew right out of window, when I agreed," Amu laughed on hearing my answer and I sighed.

Ha Ha Very Funny!

It's not, I was being sarcastic.

Amy was wearing a black short dress, which ended on her mid thigh and she was looking very sexy. While, I was wearing skinny low jeans which hugged my hips like skin. Amy said that, not my words and tight white cut sleeves top and matched it with my leather jacket and black heels. I was not interested in getting some, I just wanted to drink and have some fun with friends.

Pathetic isn't.

But I was not ready yet to involve myself in some kind of relationship or even one night thing.

We disapparated to the address, given to us and Amy whistled, when we saw the entrance to the apartment.

It was beautiful.

His home looked like it had been decorated by a professional, which it might had been. The walls were a soft, dove gray, nearly blue, but not quite. The floor in the entry was a charcoal gray natural stone. I noticed that the stone had little flecks that glittered and shimmered as it picked up the light.

As we entered the living room, we saw the party was going on like years. The room was filled with people- professional Quidditch players, Hogwarts ex-students and a lot of bimbos.

The room was expanded to accommodate bar at the right end of the room while left side was the dance floor where everyone were dancing more like grinding.

Really, haven't they heard about getting a room?

Amy tapped on my shoulder and jerked to the bar and I saw Louis leaning there flirting with a blonde girl, so not his type. We moved towards him and I smacked him on head and he turned to me.

"You jackass, I was dead for week and you didn't even come to see me," It was not fair, he didn't even came to check whether I was alive or not.

"You were in house arrest and I didn't want to be dragged in it." He shrugged and the girl he was talking to glared at us for disturbing and Amy smirked at her as Louis was not giving her any attention and flipped her off and the girl stomped away.

"You broke her heart," Amy said, clutching her heart dramatically and I chuckled.

"She will find someone soon I am sure," and turned to bar, "anything"

I called the guy at the bar and ordered a beer and margarita for Amy. As soon as the drink came in contact with my hand, I took a big gulp.

"What?" Louis asked staring at me. The jackass was smirking and he knew why I was so anxious. He just wanted me to speak it out loud.

"I am waiting for someone to kick me out of the party," I was nervous that my presence could result in a war. Louis dropped his hands on my shoulder and leaned on me "Chill out, enjoy the party," with that he left me and Amy at the bar and went looking for some other girl to suck face. I turned to Amy and saw her looking around anxiously as is trying to avoid someone or maybe looking for someone.

"Are you okay?" and she nodded. I stood there enjoying the song which was playing.

_Damn girl by Justin Timberlake_

I loved this song, it was good and I looked to the floor and watched people dancing with each other.

It's been ten minutes already and I was looking for excuse to leave.

"This is boring," I sighed and mumbled to Amy who she showed me her index finger and told me to wait a minute and looked something behind me. I turned, as soon as I saw Louis standing near the speaker, I knew what was going on and I groaned, hearing the song coming.

_Enrique, Usher  
This is for the dirty girls  
All around the world  
Here we go_

Dirty dirty dancer

I groaned and Amy grinned at me and took my beer from me and gave me the way to the floor and I dragged myself to the floor.

Now, you might ask why? Well actually, it was in my seventh year when during a Truth and dare game, Louis dared me to dance at this song. At that time, I liked this song and was happy to dance on it. Those days, I would sneak out of school on Saturdays to meet Nate and one time, I almost got caught by McGonagall when Louis saved me and I owed him for that. He told me that he would use it, when time would come, which came soon. Actually, I and Lily were going to prank Selena which got backfired and Louis had to bear the consequences. We turned him from head to toe in pink in the great hall and everyone laughed. Louis decided he wanted to use it, the veto power and he told me that I had to dance to this song, whenever it would be played.

From that time, I had danced in the great hall three times and got detention, in Gryffindor common room, Burrow living room- these were safe places. But worse were like muggle public toilet, clothing line shop and the worse was, when I danced in a restaurant where everyone gawked at me.

_'Nother day, 'nother night  
And she acting like she don't sleep_

I began to dance, a simple two-beat movement back and forth. I raised my arms and turned, and let myself go in the music, reaching towards the lights, feeling the music reverberate in my chest. I felt hands on my waist mid-way of the song and I danced myself into a circle, and saw Amy grinning at me.

"Girl-on-girl show?" She whispered and I grinned. We danced together having fun and even Lily joined us.

The song ended, and Amy grabbed my hand, and we fled to the bar, laughing. She asked for shot and we downed them simultaneously.

"Hey, there!" I turned and found myself face to face with a handsome and built guy.

"I am Ethan," he held out his hand and I realized he was Ethan Wake, Wasps seeker "I thought, I could introduce myself." a sexy smile.

Amy smiled sweetly at him, then reached over and put her arm around me.

"Sorry, I'm here with my _girlfriend._" She looked at him pointedly.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "OK, then. Well…" he turned to the bar to order a drink.

She rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot," and we all laughed at that.

Suddenly, Amy jumped and mumbled I gotta go and left me alone.

Wow, great friends.

I ordered another shot and smiled back at the bartender, who was grinning at me. I felt someone slide into the seat beside me but I didn't turn.

"I didn't know you were stalking me now," I heard him before I saw him. I turned and quirked an eyebrow at him. He was smart and sexy with his just-woke-up-after-sex hair wearing an emerald green shirt, which made the green in his hazel eyes more flashing.

"I don't think, I am," I replied back and moved back to lean on the bar.

"Really, first Burrow and now here," he told me and I snorted.

"You are the one following me," I snapped back, not wanting to back down.

"This is my house so I came first," he said pointing out the obvious and I replied "I was first in Burrow then," I folded my arms and I could see a smirk forming on his face and he shook his head.

"You're stubborn," he teased me or taunted me, I wasn't sure of that.

"Well, you are not the saint yourself," I snapped at me in frustration. I was confused by his behaviour.

Why, he wasn't treating me like shit, which he did me all the time before?

"Why are not throwing me out?" I asked directly and he raised his eyes at me and toasted his drink to me.

"For the brave girl, Gryffindor," he asked and I nodded.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't think it would do me any good to verbally attack you. You are far gone case and I don't think I could do anything about that," he said and I stared at him, trying not to hex the Birthday boy. He moved close and I stiffened and then he whispered.

"But it doesn't mean, I don't wanna try," he winked at me.

"What are you playing at?" I asked bluntly as his flirting was making me feel anxious and even dare I say, feel good.

And that's really bad.

"Do you usually flirt with those you piss you off?" I didn't mind adding girls as he never actually denied his rumour of not being gay and he quirked his brows at me.

He chuckled and took a gulp of his beer "Actually you're the first _girl_ whom I'm flirting after she pissed me off. Usually, they are pissed after I was done flirting with them," he replied, staring at me with his piercing hazel eyes that were becoming darker and darker.

_I didn't ignore the way he mentioned the way girl._

"Well, you know what, they say first impression is the last impression, well, I believe in that," I looked him up and down.

"Well, it's good that you were wearing the skirt that time," he winked at me and then went away.

I gawked at his retreating figure and he turned and looked at my open mouth and laughed and I snapped my mouth shut.

James Potter winks and flirts with me.

When did he become an Angel?

"Why you look like that you just saw a ghost?" Roxy asked me and staring at me.

"Not ghost just your cousin," I shook my head and turned to go somewhere else.

I seriously need to sort out my priorities, right now.


End file.
